I Own You
by Kerigan
Summary: Bakura is attempting to push Ryou into the dark abyss of insanity and all Ryou can do is scream. Kaiba will not stand for this. SxR
1. Chapter 1

I was reading an incredible story by **_ragdollsally13_** and that magnificent story Masquerade gave me inspiration to this story.

Also, I seemed to have a little OOC whenever I write so if you don't like it, don't read and save me a mood swing when you send me flames... yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story. Chapter 1 now proofread.

**I Own You**

**By: Kerigan **

Waves crashed along the cold, clouded shores of the moist beach. It's once golden sands now colorless from the lack of light and happiness. The past transparent turquoise waters or relaxation slammed together in furry of darkness. The soft winds that had gracefully caressed his pale cheeks were rough and full of gray sand. This was how his mind described himself. How the once innocent, beautiful boy became twisted with a hate by a loathsome creature from Hell. Now all he was, or all he felt, is apparently as dead as the beach is now.

Then he heard a barely audible whisper. His Yami's breath cold on his neck. "Oh Ryou, I found you."

"How can you find what never left?" the poor boy's voice was broken. His brown eyes were now as dim as the cloudy sky. A crackle of thunder broke the air. Tears were nothing compared to his feelings of helplessness. His Yami had gone too far, his Yami was the one insane!

Bakura's hand grabbed his shoulder. The grip tightened. "You are coming with me."

"No!" Ryou snapped around. One look at his Yami was all he needed. The same hair, the same face, the same skin, but, not the same eyes. His orbs of hazelburned like matches that had been suddenly lit. Their cold sharpness like the sight of aluminum blades in the kitchen. "NO!"

Sand kicked up as his sneakers dug deep into their grasps. His legs pushing him away from Bakura. The jean's pant legs grew wet as he stepped into the salty blackness that crawled upon the shore. Ryou ducked his head down when he felt the coldness of the raindrops begin to clash with his body. Thunder once again laughed at him, lightning lit his way.

"I hate you!"

_And I to you my little hikari_

Changing direction, he ran up a huge sand dune. His hands clawing up the dry sand. Once he reached the top, he forgot the saying "What come up, must come down." and down he went. His wet legs catching sand like glue, and his wet flesh soaking up the salty grains. With both legs in the air, he landed on his chest. A grunt escaped his now bleeding lip. 'Up, come on, get up' with his mind racing he stammered up to his shaking legs...just to see a grinning Yami with his hands on his hips.

"Oh my little Ryou, how clumsy you are." The boy looked up from his squatting position to see a twisted blade hover so closely to his nose. The adrenaline made him choke.

Ryou pushed him away, then took off. His flesh shaking with fear, not even feeling the icy coldness of the hard drops pouring down on him. As he turned a corner, when he had finally reached the city, a weight far greater than his own smashed upon him. Tumbling to the concrete ground they rolled into the blacktop street. They rolled, fists flying at one another. Ryou frantically pulled at the attacker's sweater. The white and blue one he would often wear himself. "No! Get off of me! BAKURA!"

"Ryou you fool! Did you really think you could get away from me! I OWN YOU!"A slap across his hikari's cheek making the attacker smile. Crimson fluid dripped from his nose. His mouth had already been gashed when he tumbled over the dunes.

If tears could be seen in the rain, they would have been pouring all over the abused teenager. "No!" His knees trying to smash into Bakura's stomach. Then he stopped, his eyes grew wide, his lungs seemed to spasm. His body...it was numb. The long, skinny legs that had once been trying to fend off his Yami smoothly fell to the street's wet hands. Both arms just fell limp above his head."B...bakur..a?" With a smirk the man on top of him kissed his cheek then stood up. Ryou couldn't move. Looking down, he tried to scream. Tried to force himself awake from this nightmare! This insanity!

There, in his chest, the twisted dagger of his Yami's was buried in his now temperature dropping flesh. "Why?" A coppery taste filled his mouth, richer than when he had busted his lip. The blood could be felt spilling out from the corners of his now blue lips.

Bakura grinned, his pupils now shrinking. The grin painted upon his monstrous face grew wider...and wider... until a bone chilling laugh escaped his lungs. His voice deep and rich. Following him into darkness. "BAKURA!" Ryou screamed. "Bakura..."

Then it hurt. The shock had left and the fiery pain flooded in. He screamed, it hurt so much. Ryou was shocked to hear the sound of a blood curdling shriek come from his mangled body. The pain, the darkness, isolation. Why not scream? Let it all out, no one was there to see. No more rain or dead beaches. Just him falling like pieces of glass from a broken mirror.

"Ryou!" the voice was so far away. An invisible force grabbing onto his dying body. The force of the restraints seemed to tear his flesh up even more. His body rippled in pain.

"Ryou!"

Snapping up, his mind twisted, his eyes burning from the light, he screamed. Not because of pain or fear, but because he needed to be heard. Someone should hear his cries of help. More restraints could be felt. Hands upon hands grabbed his clothes, and his arms. They pushed him down. "Ryou, you need to wake up."

"No, help me!" Trying to fight the hands didn't help.

"We are going to give you something to make you feel better, Ryou." a woman's voice was heard, she sounded young, familiar.

"Tea?" his eyes closed so the light wouldn't burn.

"No Ryou, I am Doctor West. You'll feel better in a few seconds."

His body was limp, and he felt his heart sink in exhaustion. "Help me."

"Someone...help me." and then it became dark once more.

--

"Mr. Kaiba, the Doctor will see you now in Conference room 3. Would you like me to lead you sir?" a young secretary of the white room asked. The blue eyed CEO looked around once more. Even though he had been sitting here for more than an hour, he couldn't take in his surroundings. As if swallowing water while trying to breath. Idiotic and impossible. However, the white room of plastic flowers and wooden waiting chairs seemed a bit scary. He wondered how the rest of the place would look like.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

He turned back to her emerald eyes that were somewhat covered in curly blond hair. A white hat made of paper sat on top of her golden locks with a red cross on it. "No." With his one word answer he walked through a metal door when a buzz was heard. When it closed, he could hear it's metal locks slam shut. What a pleasant sound for a place like this.

Walking down the hospital like hallway, the smell of medicine and soap filled his nostrils. On the other side of the metal door, the room changed completely. It's white walls were replaced by a shade of pale baby blue with metal doors running straight down this God forsaken path. His black slick boots clicked softly as he headed towards the room that had a simple aluminum 3 nailed to it's wooden door. He had worn a suit today. Not one of his best moments of dressing, but it would be a good idea. Today he had come in as a visitor. Not at the manager of this place. Yes, he owned it. No, he did not like the thought of him owning it. This whole place made him sick. Opening the door, he saw an elderly woman sitting on a stiff green couch. It was a quiet room, with a plastic plant in the corner, a coffee table in the middle, two chairs, and that ugly pea soup colored couch. She stood up, her pale brown eyes tiredly looking up at him. "Welcome, Seto Kaiba, to the best Asylum in Domino."

* * *

Well my fans, I have updated just this chapter, changing Kiaba to Kaiba and seeing how this is turning out. I want to thank all of you guyz who read this because it's really important to me...however...I know you like random things so here you go.

I love Orange Mushrooms...

Have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own You**

Chapter Two

* * *

The metal springs from within the groaning bed heaved a heavy screech as Ryou rolled onto his side. Delicate hands slowly made their way to the side of his head as a soft padding to add to his pillow. Even though he knew mentally he was uncomfortable, physically the drugs had made him numb. His limbs were tingly, and his vision was still not in complete focus. However, he didn't need his eyes. He memorized his surrounding by the 3 years he had been here. Here...in this nice, quiet, blue room. No, not bold blue, or dark blue...a powdery blue. He rather liked the color. It was better than white. God, anything was better than white. His old room used to be white. He didn't like his room that much. Luckily, when he was sane, his friends never let him go home until real late. They were so good to him. Whatever happened to them?

"They left, duh." a voice whispered from within his head. Ryou sighed, the air being released from his body in a rush of warm air. His silky white hairs falling into his eyes like a blanket of serenity. Hiding him from his surroundings. Too bad there wasn't anything to hide him from his mind. "Hey, are you listening?" the dark words caressing his mind, darkly.

Click.

Ryou looked up towards the metal door. The door had a square shaped, shatter proof pane of glass for visitors or nurses to make sure he was okay. Next to it was a rectangular window big enough for him to see that he was on the corner of a hallway. Other shiny black doors alined the way on the other side of that cold plate of smooth transparent solid thing. Oh...he liked that term better than window.

Click.

Now he sat up on his squeaking bed. The white pajamas he wore were now greyish because of the absence of light. There was a light above him, and many times he had mistaken it for God. Bakura always threatened to shut off the white comfort in the air...(he liked that term better too) but he never did. If he had shifted the day into night, it would just be...dark. Not scary, just haunting, and not terrifying, just paranoia. "The bogey man is coming for you." Why doesn't he just shut himself up like he used to? Yugi isn't here, so why not just go away?

Creek.

The aluminum door slowly swung open. He jumped. Wasn't expecting that one at all. He figured the click was just a beetle or something. Had he been so caught up in his web like thoughts he didn't see the doctor pass by? "Ryou?" An elderly nurse came in. Her soft features made her so soothing to see. She had long brown hair tied back to fit her nurse's cap. She had soft off white skin with big blue eyes. Her name was Doctor West. Ms. West smiled to see him acknowledging her presence. "How are you doing this morning?"

Ryou's chocolate colored iris looked up at the woman. Deep purple circles were painted under his beautiful eyes and his silver hair seemed a tad droopy. The skinny body underneath the baggy old pajamas looked a bit sickly. He didn't like to eat that much. She closed the door before pulling out a clipboard. A pen appeared within her wrinkled digits. "A guest has come to see you, and I wanted to know if that was okay with you."

He must have brightened up because she appeared shocked. "Well, since I'll take that as a yes, let me check to see the drugs wore off safely." Instantly she had taken out a tiny flashlight. Her fingers helped Ryou widen his eyes as she examined them. He blinked, the light was really bright. She hummed a tune while she continued her exam. Studying not just his eyes, but his ears, wrists, heartbeat and blood pressure. Doctor West was very fast, and very experienced. Ryou was used to these check ups. Every time he would have a nightmare, or an incident would occur, and they would have to use sedatives, it was normal to do these. Make sure no allergic reaction or something.

He cleared his throat. "Who...who is it?" his mouth seemed dry. He could hear his voice sounding weak. Her beautiful blue eyes looked up at him, her mouth formed once more a nice grin.

"It's a miracle." he knew what she meant. No talking for around 3 years would get someone to notice your words. "His name is Seto Kaiba from Kaiba Corporations. Do you remember him?"

Ryou looked out the window from his dingy home. That name echoed through his ears, and into his mind. The voice, the being within his soul suddenly laughed. Laughed so horribly that it made him shudder.

Click

No! No, no, she left! Ryou snapped his head towards the door to see the doctor lock the door. No! What is she doing? Tell Kaiba to run! "Don't come over here." he grimace silently. Bakura, the being within, laughed again.

* * *

Chapter Two is now done. Beautiful isn't it: ) Yes, it's a bit short but I cut it in half for Chapter 3 because it didn't feel right to suddenly jump over to Kaiba. So here it is! See you next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

**I Own You**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Kaiba stood there, on the sixth floor of the mental ward, right next to the elevator and a fake green palm tree. His statue solid stance making sure no one underestimated him. Doctor Jean West had sat him down to tell him everything they had on Ryou Bakura. Nineteen year old male who had been in here for three years after a schizophrenic episode during school hours. Left two younger boys hospitalized for two weeks and one teacher in retirement. When he had been introduced to his correctional doctors he was said to have shut off completely. Very quite, timid, and polite. However, that sounded like normal Ryou to him. Or as normal as he knew Ryou, apparently he had not known him as well as Yugi Mouto or Tea Gardener but at least he had some background on the troublesome teenager. After some details of how ill Ryou was, he had demanded to see him at once. Now he awaited the doctor's permission. Setting down his suitcase carefully on the tiled floor he reached the cell phone that vibrated in his pocket. He flipped the top and placed it on his ear.

Quietly, to not break the lingering suspense he answered. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Ryou yet?" A familiar voice filling his ear.

He sighed, and bit back a scowl. "No, now don't call me again." Snapping the phone shut, he winced. Dammit, he had forgotten about the silence. Damn Yugi. He'll see Ryou soon enough. Picking up his suitcase once again, and placing the phone back in the suit pant's pocket he remained in the same pose as always. This day he had worn a suit, which did not go well with him at all. He liked to dress how he liked to dress. Not in an ironed blue shirt and black dress pants. He almost had to wear a tie. Luckily he got to wear boots. He liked boots, thick, bold and persuading.

"Mr. Kaiba." His blue eyes sharply looked at Doctor West. She had come quickly, heel clicks echoing through the halls. When she knew he had his attention she motioned for him to proceed to the front desk that had been sitting behind a wall. The lights were much brighter there with a huge white desk with two male nurses shuffling through paperwork. One stood up, he was tall, big, and Hispanic. "He will need to search you." The other male nurse said. He smiled. Kaiba scowled. Placing his suitcase on the shelf he took out the cell phone and wallet from within his pockets.

"You don't need to frisk me, all my stuff is here." he said. For some reason the Hispanic man believed him, took the many items he possessed and placed them on another desk. "Now I want to see Ryou Bakura."

Doctor West nodded. "Follow me."

As they walked down the maze of doors and blue colored halls Doctor West was kind enough to lecture him on some procedures in case of an emergency. He wasn't too interested in her chat. Then, when he came to the rectangle shaped, shatter proof window, he blocked her out completely. His blue eyes came upon a scrawny boy with white hair and skeleton like features. He stood there, watching them, looking lost. When the Doctor tried to unlock the door, Kaiba stopped her. "Kaiba?" she questioned, then followed his gaze.

The patient's eyes were dark and cold. Much different then the older Ryou's. "Wait." he instructed. "Can he hear me?"

Doctor West flicked a switch then nodded. When did that switch get there? He waited a moment then spoke out. Quietly. "Ryou, Yugi told me about your mental problems."

The boy behind the glass took a step closer, the hard eyes trying to burn into him. Fat chance. Kaiba stared back. After a minute of their icy glares Ryou seemed to faze out. His face dropped, his eyes dimmed. "Kaiba."

"Ryou?" his tone striking fear.

He nodded. His hands raised up to the window, they were shivering harder now. "Go away."

"I won't go in, Yugi told me."Ah, reassuring him now, good move.

Doctor West stood away from the conversation, listening intently. Silence once more. Kaiba wanted to break that barrier of the lack of sound. He liked sound, and he liked words. He just couldn't find anything to say to the broken man behind the glass. Ryou seemed to feel the same way. He knew how he looked by the expression Kaiba gave off. Then the boy hit the glass. He rammed his fist against the window. "I'll kill you." Both people on the outside backed up in surprise. "Go away, never come back, I hate you!" Kaiba once again focused on the face of the boy. Yugi said that the way to tell if this so called 'yami' thing came about was the eyes and the face. "I am going to rip your intestines out."

"I'm not scared of you, you selfish pig." the words came out casually as the CEO took a step forward. "What a coward you are."

"You know very well how powerful I am." Bakura snarled, his mouth opened to show tiny fangs and a huge grin. More crashes against the glass.

The big Hispanic nurse ran up to them, Doctor West had vanished. Through all the hostile events none of the boys had really notice their surroundings. "No, you get back." The blue eyed man grabbed the Hispanic nurse's shirt. "Don't go in there."

Since the guy was huge, he was of course, not threatened by the futile attempt to stop him. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I can get you fired. Now stand back or your job and life in Domino is mine."

The cold words sunk into the man and he pulled back. Doctor West came back with a needle. "Is this what you do all day, Doctor? Drugging up patients with anger problems?" he smacked the injection away from her. Now he turned back to Bakura. "Now you listen to me. I will save Ryou from you."

"Try it."

"I won't just try, I'll do."

Then Bakura vanished. Leaving Ryou crumpled on the floor, hands pressed up against the window. His skin sweaty, his body out of breath. The whole ordeal of sudden emotions had taken everything out of him. "Open the door."

"Yes, sir."

Once the aluminum door was open Kaiba came in. Ms. West came in. "Ryou, are you alright?" Seto rolled his eyes at the question.

"No." was the only thing Ryou said before slinking over to his bed. "Please leave."

"Alright. Mr. Kaiba I must ask you to leave." Ms. West stated sternly. Kaiba took one last look at Ryou before walking out.

"Call me if anything happens again." he demanded as the door to Ryou's cell shut.

* * *

Woot Chapter 3. Pretty please R&R, please? With a cherry on top? 


	4. Chapter 4 sidestory

**_Chapter 4_**

**_(Side story?)

* * *

_**

**_Notes: Mokuba may be OOC because I can't remember what he would do. I know he was very loyal to Seto but I don't want him really obedient. Just a kid._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Mc Donalds, or Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

_**

**W**hen the well built, suited man, stepped out of the mental ward, the change of air hit him hard. Outside it was sweet and warm. Inside it was thick with anxiety. How anyone would be in there was beyond his reasoning. "Big brother, did you see him? Was he crazy? Did he look any different?" Mokuba's childish chirps appeared suddenly when Kaiba opened the limo's door. His brother had the usual grin spread across is face, his curiosity peaking. "Please, big brother, tell me!"

"He's fine." His eyes looking forward in the car, the door closed, incasing them in a coat of air conditioned darkness. Only the tinted windows allowed some of the brilliance of golden sunshine into the vehicle. Just not enough to brighten up the car's mood. With Mokuba rambling on, it took a while for Kaiba to consider a plan. They couldn't very well take him out without proving his sanity to Doctor West, and once he was out, what would happen? Bakura free to do violent acts upon the world, and Ryou still fragmenting away in terror.

"Sir" and old man asked, stirring Kaiba from his thoughts. "Where to, sir?"

Kaiba blinked. Then once more. He realized that they hadn't left the Asylum yet. "Yugi Motou's house." his cold eyes drifting back to the window. "Make it fast."

"Yes sir."

Mokuba sat back, his black, glossy hair moving in the slightest turns. His grey eyes shifting from his brother to the window, then the floor, and around again. Kaiba gave a some what, inhearable, huff, before turning to his brother. "Why aren't you saying anything?" Thinking about it, he actually thought better with the child talking. Strange.

"Well," the boy looked up. "You didn't seem to want to talk."

"That's never stopped you before."

Mokuba grinned. "Yeah but I ran out of things to annoy you with."

"So you do admit you annoy me for fun?"

The boy shifted seats, farther away from his brother with a menacing smile. "Maybe."

Kaiba felt like grabbing the boy and tickling him, but the tiredCEO didn't seemed to have it in him. He was too...oh what was the word...concerned...no that couldn't be it, he was never concerned -but anyway, it was too exhausting. He had never been tired before. "I'm hungry." the small boy suddenly said. "Can we stop at Mc Donalds?"

"No."

"Please big brother! We can go through the drive through!"

Kaiba sighed, looked into the big begging eyes, then sighed. He shouldn't have looked him in the eyes. Damn the rule that says 'To make a point, you damn as well look them in the eyes and say "No"' The rule just forgot to mention about little brothers that were cute when they begged. "Fine." he sighed."Driver?"

"I heard Master Kaiba." he grinned, everyone felt the car turn.

"Oh wow! Really big brother! You never did this before! This is going to be so cool to see everyone's faces!" he jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh, what should I order?"

"Chicken." the tall CEO seemed to hunch over a bit.

Mokuba thought a moment.

The brother turned back to the streets. He blinked. There was a tree in his view with an order menu. That was... fast. "Hello, welcome to Mc. Donalds, may I take your order?" Whoa, when had he put the window down? He was the one going insane.

Kaiba looked at Mokuba. "I would like the big size Mc Nuggets, medium fry, ketchup, a medium coke and an apple pie."

Turning back to the talking box he sighed, sort of embarrassed he was doing this at all. "Did you hear him?"

"No."

These people should listen more. "Give me the big size Chicken Nuggets, two fries, make sure you have ketchup in the bag, two medium coke make one a sprite, and two apple pies."

"The two apple pies for a dollar sir?"

"How much are they separately?"

"A dollar sir."

"So why would I want to pay more for them separately, if I could get them cheaper together? No wonder you work here." he lectured. His cold eyes staring down at the talking speaker. There was silence then. "You asked for a big Chicken Nugget, two medium fries, and two apple pies?"

"-and I asked for a coke and sprite."

"Small, medium or large."

"Medium."

"Wait, you wanted a coke AND sprite?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

More silence, then suddenly "Your total is 24.58, please drive up to the second window."

The driver heard (see he listens) and they pulled up casually. There, instead of the chirp feminine voice of the woman, was a skinny white kid with blonde hair and lazy blue eyes. Mokuba ran up to him and took the bags. "Thank you!" he said happily. Kaiba gave him the money and they took off. The smell of greasy food had transition to the car as Mokuba pulled open the bag to reveal his nuggets. "Wait driver stop!"

The car halted. "Yes, master Mokuba?"

"They didn't give us any ketchup! We asked for it, didn't we?"

"Yes." Kaiba suddenly opened the door, grabbed his briefcase, got out, and slammed it. He had come here for the first time just to get the ketchup packets missing. They had no customer courtesy, a deaf person at the speaker box, and now they have someone who decides not even to put the ketchup in the bag as ordered. Mokuba had resist the urge to follow. He liked it when his brother stood up for the simplest of things.

Walking in he went past the line, and right up to the front counter. There a young man with glossy black hair looked up at him. "Sir, you have to wait in line."

"No, get me your manager." Did this man not know who he was? He was Seto Kaiba, owner of half this city and the CEO of the best game in town.

"I'm right here!" a young woman came out from the back upon hearing she was needed. When she saw who she needed to talk to she gasped. Her shiny yellow locks fell over her left green eye. "Mr. Kaiba, how may I assist you?" her cheeks flushing just a bit. The young CEO was drop dead gorgeous!

"First you should fire the person taking orders around here. Second, I specifically asked for some ketchup and no one listened. Third, everyone here should be thanked for buying the filthy crap you sell here." his tone blunt and strong.

She took a second to respond then nodded. "Of course, I will see to it right away. Get this man his ketchup, and add a BigMac and two more apple pies. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience."

After taking what was give in a white Mc Donald bag, he walked out of the store. That wasn't really so hard. Getting back into the car, Mokuba had already finished his nuggets and happily munched on some fries. Noticing the small bag of extras his eye widen with awe. "Big brother how did you get all this!"

"Just eat your food. This is the last time I am ever even thinking of going to this place."

Mokuba just nodded, not even mentioning that they actually DID have ketchup packets, he just hadn't seen them.

* * *

Just kinda side relaxer thing. I'm deciding on what to do w/ all the rest of the gang (Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea) and how they'll react. This about a year after high school so not a lot changed, just college and stuff. See you next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

_**

**Y**ami Yugi sat on the fluffy white sofa in the living room of the small house. Yugi had been sitting next to him before it was time to open the shop. So now he was there alone to think his own thoughts. His crimson eyes looked up at the ceiling, his head leaning back as far as it could go. To have Bakura drive Ryou insane is just disturbing. His bare arms stretched high up over his head as his back arched up. Hearing a pop he grunted and fell back into place. He was bored. Very bored, and the anticipation of awaiting the Kaiba's was annoying him more than usual. His good tempered attitude was changing rapidly through all the commotion. He loathed Seto, and he has never even considered hating someone before. That's how bad it was.

"Good afternoon Yami!" Tea's happy voice coming across the room as she walked into the room through the back door. Walking through the front would have made her go through the Kame Game shop. "Where is Yugi?"

He turned his head away from the ceiling towards the brunette. "In the shop, he opened an hour ago."

"Have you been sitting there the whole time?" she set a brown grocery bag on the counter of the kitchen before closing the door. The house's floor plan was pretty simple. The living room was in the corner, then on the side was the kitchen, and a small stairway lead up to the two rooms and the bathroom. Yami shared a room with Yugi.

The teenage boy stood up. "Yes."

She giggled then tossed him a bottled frappichino that she had brought from the store. He caught it carefully, then examined the beverage. Having him being newly human was humorous. Yami was once a Pharaoh in Egyptian times. When a spell was cast upon a series of Millennium items, his soul had been implanted into the Millennium puzzle. Therefore, when Yugi had discovered it, they had shared a body. When he found a spell to give him his own body, he did it, and wall-ah here he was. Now modern things were a bit strange to him. "Drink it, it's good."

"No thank you, Tea." he said before setting it down on the coffee table.

"What's wrong? I know you like coffee." she asked before opening a bottle for herself.

He shrugged. He didn't really know what she meant by 'What's wrong' because, there was nothing wrong. Unless she meant something he couldn't see. Tea came down. "Is it Ryou?"

"Is what Ryou?"

"Are you thinking about Ryou?"

Yami nodded, rubbing his hand in his multicolored triangular hair. "Yes I was."

"And."

"And?" She was confusing him.

"And, what did you think?"

He sighed. "I feel angry about it. There is nothing we could do but just watch this raving lunatic hurt our friend."

Tea nodded and had the dire urge to hug him. She stopped herself from doing so as Tristan and Joey walked in through the same door she had entered from. "What's up ya'll?" Joey asked, jumping over the sofa to land in it. Tristan grinned boyishly. "Did the brother's come yet?"

"No we're still waiting." Tea replied. "I wonder what's taking them so long."

Yami shrugged before walking out into the game shop by the wooden door connected at the bottom of the staircase. The three friends watched the door closed. " What's gotten into him?"

"He's worried." Tristan told Joey before sitting next to him. "Or hating the fact we're relying on Seto."

Tea nodded. "Yeah, but Mokuba is there, and I trust him with everything."

"I wonder how a sweet kid like that became a Kaiba." Joey huffed.

"By heredity, dumb mutt. You should pay attention in Biology."

Everyone turned to see the tall CEO standing at the door Yami had just exited from. "Kaiba." Tea muttered in surprise. "You scared us!"

"I didn't scare you, you just weren't expecting me." his blue eyes ice cold. He hated to be here with them. "Now, where is Yami?"

"In the game shop." Tristan gave him a curious look. "How did you miss him?"

"Cause he's fricken blind." Joey glared. "It comes with being a stupid stuck up nerd."

Mokuba came running in. "My brother is not a nerd, he's a genius." The three friends now looked down at the small boy. He seemed happier than usual, with his hyper level sky-rocketing. Standing next to his brother, he stuck his tongue out at Joey. "Your just jealous that he's smart." Tristan laughed, silently agreeing with the youngest Kaiba. Tea turned away from the bickering and walked out the door in search of Yami. The cold air of the game room hit her unexpectedly. It was freezing in there! Yugi peaked up behind the cash register. His tiny frame made it difficult to get more than a head up.

"Did Kaiba kick you out?" he asked as she walked up behind him. A customer handed him a few deck of Yu-gi-oh cards. Yugi scanned them, took the money, and gave the man a receipt along with his cards he brought. He laughed.

Tea shook her head and watched him work. After a minute she asked. "Where did Yami go?"

"He said he was going for a walk..." Yugi replied, the smile vanishing as suddenly as it appeared. "I'm worried about him. He's been acting strangely since we heard of Ry- I mean, you know who." The gang had promised each other to keep the news shut out from the outside. Having people know what was up would probably be mortifying for the boy in the Asylum.

Seto Kaiba came through the backdoor as the last customer left. He looked undisturbed by Joey's random taunts. Mokuba seemed to be dealing with Joey on his own. "So, how is Ryou?" Yugi asked as Kaiba came to them. "Is he okay?"

"He's not doing well at all. His nurse says he's stopped all communication a few days into the staying there. He hasn't been speaking much since. Also, that 'thing' of his has a violent attitude." he said casually.

Yugi nodded. "I expected as much from Bakura. Did Ryou speak to you?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

Kaiba turned to look at his surroundings. "I'd rather speak about it with that Yami of yours."

Tea frowned. "Why can't you tell us? Ryou is OUR friend after all."

He turned to the angry female, his eyes sharper than needles. "He WAS your friend. You were the ones that let him get stuck in the hell he's in now." With that, he turned to the door and down to the streets. His limo was awaiting him at the front, but he'd much rather walk. It would be easier to track down the boy that had suddenly left by foot anyhow. Knowing that Yami wasn't in the building gave the impression he was out, and the fact that the Mouto's have no car proved the boy would be walking. It didn't take him long to find the teenage boy. He was sitting down near the ice cream parlor, staring at the passing cars. "Next time, don't run away." Kaiba smirked.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" His tone blunt and cold. Yami had his defenses up.

The young CEO didn't bother to sit. "I want to talk to you." he could be blunt as well. A breeze stirred both of their clothing and their hair, but not them. They were like a rock. "I will speak what I've come to say. In privacy or not."

"Just say it here."

"Very well, Ryou is in a far worst condition then you can ever consider. His breaking point is approaching and I need you to come back with me tomorrow morning."

"Now, or tonight." Yami said firmly.

Kaiba smirked. "You think you can change my own plans? I'm going tomorrow morning. Do you want to come or not?"

"Fine."

Tomorrow morning it was.

* * *

**_No comments_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh_**

**_

* * *

_**

**I**t was around five in the morning when the phone rang. Yami's death grip on the younger boy made it difficult for Yugi to scramble out of bed to go answer it. The warm arms of the younger man was more than an excuse to not answer the annoying alarm, however, it must be an important call for someone to be up at this hour. Finally, he wiggled free, grabbed the phone and yawned.

"Kame Game Shop." he mumbled.

Seto Kaiba's voice came from the receiver. "Yami?"

Yugi looked up at the elder boy sleeping on the bottom bunk where they usually slept together. "No, he's still asleep."

"Then wake him up." his voice sounded so strong in the early morning. Like he never needed to sleep at all. "Now. I'll be over there in 10 minutes, if he is not waiting outside I'm going to leave him." Click, the connection was cut off. Yugi blinked at the now dead plastic and placed it down.

Walking over to his sleeping prince he placed a hand upon his sheet covered shoulder. A soft moan came from him. "Yami you have to wake up." Yugi smiled, kissing him softly on the forehead. A muffled noise came before two arms pinned Yugi down in a bear hug. "Yami! Common!" He could feel the other boy's lips caressing the exposed back of his neck. "Seto's coming."

"What? Why?"

"Because he's going to pick you up to see Ryou, remember? You were the one that spoke with him." Yugi turned around so he was on top of Yami, face to face. "We can have desert tonight."

Yami smiled up at his almost identical partner. Hands caught hands as they laid there. "Hn, we still have to complete the mission before we're rewarded." With a stick of his tongue, he easily pushed the boy off of him. He made sure to get quickly out of bed so the other couldn't grab him. He looked in the closet, grabbed a pair of faded black jeans, and a tight black undershirt. No need for formality.

"You look so sexy in black." Yugi teased, as he laid there on the bed.

Yami swayed his hips. "Yes I know. You've often told me so." A warm chuckle escaped his lips before he walked out to the main hall. There, his socks and black All Star Converse awaited him. It didn't take him long to dress at all because he was usually the late one for school. Yugi followed him into the kitchen where he grabbed a packet of chocolate pop tarts. The smaller of the two wore cute sheep imprinted pajamas that reached past his wrists and ankles. They were supposed to be Yami's but everyone knows Yami wouldn't be caught dead in something 'cute'. He was more of the all out sexy stud look. The white light and white tiles made them paler than usual.

"I'll see you later on this afternoon." Yami said, kissing his lover tenderly, the softness of their lips so inviting. "I will not forget to call." With a wink he walked out the backdoor. He climbed over a bunch of trash cans to reach the street. The tiny alley way between the shops was always clustered with empty boxes and what not.

'I wouldn't let you forget silly.' the warm voice giggled playfully in his mind.

Yami made it to the curb. The sunlight had turned the area a tint of blue. A crystal clear sky was beginning to brighten with the sunrise. Pretty, yes, but way the hell to early. He leaned on the Kame Game Shop corner to wait for the black limo. It wasn't too long to wait before the black car came down the empty roads. It stopped to let Yami in, then continued. "Good morning." Kaiba said. His frame sitting up straight, his usual blue suit was actually a shocker to Yami. He usually saw the CEO in black clothing with a silver cape.

There was no response from Yami.

Casually the car sped down the highway, with both the boy's eyes out the windows. A sign, a building, sometimes a car. Nothing different then most days of looking out a car window. This time, however, Yami was in a limo. "When we get there, I don't want to hear anything from you unless you are required to talk." the icy tone came back into the silent atmosphere.

"Fine."

Yami wanted to avoid any conversation with his rival. He still needed a ride home, might as well not get kicked out. The leather seats were uncomfortable and the air conditioner was on full blast. He know knew why the Kaiba's wore long sleeve t-shirts. "We're here."

Yami looked out the window near Kaiba. "Where is here?"

"Domino Cities Mental Institution." He thought Kaiba smirked. How cruel can this man get? "Now come on."

Both exited the car easily, it was stepping inside that was hard. The same thick air was there, and the boring old waiting room. It made Kaiba cringe as they walked to the front desk. "Good Morning Mr. Kaiba!" she smiled warmly. Someone had their cup of coffee. "We have you already scheduled to meet Ryou Bakura. You also are including one more guest?"

He nodded. "Yes, Yami Mouto." Yami looked up at the girl, not muttering a word.

"Okay, sir. We just have to see if the patient is ready."

-Ryou's Room-

'Wake up.'

The boy stirred momentarily. He felt all numb once again.

'Dammit you lazy boy, get up!'

"Why? I'm not doing anything new today." he said softly, his eyes opening to see the color he didn't like very much. His sheets were once again over his head, with his hair sticking out everywhere. He really didn't want to get up.

'Your getting up because I say so.'

That was good enough for Ryou, no fighting before...well, before the nurse came into to see him for his afternoon check up. He had no idea what time it was or what the outside look like. It was just freezing beyond anything. Probably Bakura being mean again. He was such a grump in the mornings.

'Your not up yet!'

Sitting up was the first thing that came after that sentence. "Yes I am." he said before standing up on the icy cement floor. Before he had a chance to actually move around, he could feel his entire body begin to cramp up. It was becoming even more colder. "I'm up!"

'So? Your up, that doesn't mean I can't have fun.' A slice of pain came through his leg. The way of having your body mutilated by something that isn't even real, gets to you. Ryou nervously began to wince and move his fingers around. Every morning was the same, then every afternoon, and then every night. There was no three separation of the day here. It was just one long hell with no breaks. Footsteps from outside his door must have caught both of them by surprise. Instantly his body was once more his and he fell to the ground. A long breath of air seeped from his lungs as the pain slowly subsided. At least he wasn't numb anymore. He could see, from his position on the floor, the heavy metal door open. Two white sneaker feet stopped in front of him.

"Ryou?" It was Dr. West. "Are you alright?"

He sat up cautiously, knowing that Bakura was awaiting the perfect time to control him. With a simple nod, he let her check his health on the floor. His legs still throbbed from the muscle spasms. "Kaiba is here to see you again, along with an old friend of yours."

'It's the Pharaoh.' the words sounded humored.

Ryou shook his head at the doctor. He wanted to tell her not to let them in, not to- he never finished his thoughts. Bakura shot pain through his head. A small wince was let out before a hand shot to his right temple. The pain was bearable, but the thought of seeing Yami again was a bit...scary. Doctor West instantly took note of this. "Would you like them to come back at a better time?"

'You better sayno or I swear you'll be screaming tonight.'

Ryou looked up at her, his hazel eyes pleading with her to send them away. He couldn't very well tell her no, or he'd have an enraged Yami in his head. If he tells her yes, he'll have two Yami's to deal with. The anticipation was too much for Bakura. Ryou was shot out of his body into his soul room before he could even squeak in surprise. "No." the evil tone in his voice a bit frightening to the doctor. She nodded before walking out. The door shut with a loud click. Ryou came back into focus as the darkness subsided to the mind.

"Why did you do that?"

'You would have said yes.'

Ryou was quiet. Bakura knew him all too well. Now he had to find a way to protect Yami, and most of all, Seto.

* * *

**_Dun-dun-dun. Hope your enjoying the story so far._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

_**

**K**aiba and Yami sat stiffly in a white room privacy room. A large mirror was in front of them, with another plastic tree in the corner. After Ryou was out of here, Kaiba silently vowed to destroy anything plastic that resembled a plant. He turned his gaze to the boy beside him to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep on him. When he knew the other was wide awake, he turned back to the mirror. He had asked for a privacy room in order to get Ryou to talk to them. Doctor West would be watching them from behind that mirror, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Two body guards were probably there too.

A knock at the door made them sharply turn there attentions to the incoming people. A nurse was first, then Ryou Bakura, and then a tall man that was more than likely a nurse too. They were quiet as they seated him down on an aluminum chair. Yami's eyes were wider than normal at the sudden shock of seeing his old friend. He had changed so much, and not really in a good way. Ryou was thin, pale, sickly...he didn't really know how to describe it.

"Ryou." Yami said, standing up. The male nurse with spiky black hair handcuffed him lightly to the wooden table's handle that was designed for that sort of thing. Kaiba didn't seem at all disturbed by this, however, Yami couldn't sit there. "Why are you doing that? Is he considered a criminal now?"

"Please sir, it's for your own safety." the female nurse smiled to him.

"He wouldn't hurt us!"

Kaiba remained silent, watching Ryou watch him. The dull chocolate eyes were a bit brighter than when he had last seen him. "Good morning." he stated calmly to him.

Ryou nodded as an answer. The nurses left, with Yami still angry. Ryou looked up at him. Why would he be so angry? It's not really as if he minded being handcuffed. The crimson eyes met his own, and he swore a shiver ran down his spine. He enjoyed Kaiba's more. "Hi." he replied weakly.

"Hello."

Kaiba would have sighed, but it would have been wrong for him to. So instead, he got down to business. "So, how do we want to handle this?"

Both boys blinked. "Handle what?"

"You do want to get Ryou out of here. We just have to find away to get him fit to do so."

Yami walked over to the boy on the other side of the table. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Ryou blinked once more. This was all so sudden...and the cold plate of smooth transparent solid thing was sort of scaring him as well. It was as if people were watching him more intensely then the time he had lost his body to Bakura. "I don't really know." The remark was so quiet that Yami barely heard him. Bakura was pacing around behind Kaiba, but only Ryou knew that. He didn't know how he did it, but the phantom in his mind never seized to surprise him anyway. Bakura was only seen if he wanted to be seen. He gave a tired sigh and placed his head down in his arms.

Kaiba watched before saying. "Ryou, do you know a way we can help you?"No response. "Bakura, come out." That caught the younger boy's attention, his head shot up again, his eyes wide.

"You want to see him?"

Yami nodded. "He's not someone we fear."

Bakura chuckled in Ryou's mind. 'What fools.'

'Don't come out, please don't.'

'Since when has begging like a weakling ever helped you?'

'Please don't.'

'Stop it.'

'Please.'

'I said STOP!'

Ryou winced as the voice nearly killed his eardrums. Whimpering a little, he back away from his mind's wrath. If he said sorry, he would surly get hurt, so he stayed silent. A hand was suddenly felt on his shoulder and he jumped six feet in the air. Well, not really six feet, more like one because of the handcuffs. Kaiba smirked. When had he gotten up? "Let us see him."

Yami prepared himself for an attack as Ryou's eyes slowly began to look deadly. His big eyes narrowing, his hair standing up slightly, the fearful appearance now something completely different. "How touching, a pharaoh trying to save a lost friend." his voice dripped in poison.

"Bakura, leave him alone." Yami's voice was firmer than steel.

He laughed. "Or you'll what?"

"Or I'll banish you into the shadow realm." His threat stood tall as he stepped closer to Bakura. The crimson orbs shined with power. He had never seen Yami so...agitated.

Kaiba stood in back of him, incase he tried anything daring. Bakura grinned, yanked both arms up, and broke the pair of handcuffs easily. "You underestimate me." he said.

"Give us Ryou." the tall CEO demanded causally. "Then you wouldn't have to worry about us."

Ryou watched helplessly, invisible to everyone else. The sight made him feel a tad sick. He had never thought of escaping, or even leaving. "Ha, the pharaoh would never leave me alone." Bakura's hate filled eyes watching the boy in front of him.

"Give us Ryou, and I'll leave you alone. You have my word Bakura."

"A word of a pharaoh's means nothing to me."

Kaiba smirked. "He would much rather have money."

"No. I would much rather have my hikari screaming then to not."

Yami's eyes narrowed slightly. "Give us Ryou!"

"Alright."

The blue eyed CEO almost blurted out a "What?" but stopped himself. The dark man would more than likely want a bargain. "But." Bakura smiled. "I want to be out of here as well. Let me roam around freely."

Yami nodded, Kaiba just stood there silently. Ryou, on the other hand, was nearly screaming with protest. How could they allow this demon to walk the earth? It was impossible to ever be safe with something like him out there! It was just wrong. Bakura chuckled again, waiting to see if they'd change their minds. When they didn't his Millenium Ring formed on top of the paper gown he was wearing. A bright flouroscent light illuminated the entire Asylum for maybe a minute. Yami groaned as his eyes burned even through closed eyelids. His arm shielding him from the unseen.

When the light had suddenly vanished, the CEO was the first to open his eyes. The demon in front of them had disappeared, leaving Ryou unconscious on the ground. His body was curved slightly as if someone had struck him in the stomach. The white skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, with his hair matted to his forehead. Silver locks laid there undisturbed on the ground. He looked rather innocent.

* * *

_**For some odd reason I didn't like this chapter so much. It was hard to write because of all the people who were in it and the fact I hate repeating myself. :( I hope it turned out okay. Also, I figured since not many people review, I won't hold chapters in order to get more reviews. So once I write it, it would be up the next 24hrs I had written the last story. That way, for people who don't get here fast enough don't have to read more than one chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh** _

**

* * *

**

**Y**ugi was the first to answer the phone. Over the mental link, he had felt Yami's feelings of anger and that wasn't a good sign. Specially since Yami was never really an angry person to begin with. "Hello?"

"Hey, I told you I'd call."

The small boy sighed with a smile. "It's good to hear from you. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, we have Ryou, and Kaiba is working in getting him out of here.We had rid Ryou and Bakura in the privacy room that we were placed in.It turns out, the Doctors didn't see practically anything because Bakura had fogged up the window with some sort of magic.I had no idea he still had he control of the Shadow Realm. I guess I should have remember." Even though the boy seemed to be a bit anxious, he laughed. "So, is everyone over there?"

"No, just me and Tea. She came over early this morning so I could help her with some game strategies."

"Tell her I said hi, Kaiba's coming out with Ryou, I'll see you soon."

"Love you."

"And I to you my little hikari. Bye."

The connection ended, and as soon as the reciever was put down, he litterally jumped for joy. Ryou was out and free of Bakura! Tea saw this and laughed. "What?" she replied as he turned to her. "Oh, did they finally managed to get him out of that place? Oh man! Yay!" Her smile was white and full as she stood up. "We have to tell the others!"

Yugi nodded. "Should we go walk over to the arcade? I hear Tristan and Joey are working today."

"Wouldn't that be a bit crowded?"

Both thought about it, then figured it was best to tell them later on tonight. With all the excitement it would be hard not to get loud.

-In Seto Kaiba's limo-

Yami sat next to the window again, then it was Ryou, and then in front of them was Kaiba, he looked up at the Game King before saying anything. He wanted eye contact, so Yami gave it to him. His eyes had became normal again, but the other man's were still the same sapphire blue. "Yes?" he asked, knowing Kaiba was about to demand something.

"I'm taking Ryou home with me." he simply stated, no if's-and's-or-but's about it. He was taking that boy home whether the twerps liked it or not. Ryou was going to be his responsibility.

Yami thought about it for a moment. He wasn't surprised, just curious. "Okay." With that he hoped to throw the business man off guard, but that didn't seem to work. The conversation was dropped, and the results were neutral. "Will we be able to see him?" he asked.

Kaiba smirked. "Maybe, just depends on the mood I'm in when you ask for visiting hours."

It was quiet like that until Yami was dropped off in front of the Kame Game shop. Once the door was closed, the car continued back on it's way towards the Kaiba's Mansion. Since it was a weekend, Yami had to crawl through the alleyway again in order to get inside his house. There, he didn't see Tea anywhere. Just his cute partner in the kitchen. "Welcome back."

"Are you making that chocolate pudding again?" he chuckled before digging the now old pop tarts out of his pocket and throwing them away. "Yourin love withthat stuff."

"If I recall, so are you."

The bigger of the two shrugged as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He loved Yugi with all his heart. He couldn't see himself without him. His head rested on the curve of the other's warm neck. "Your not going to be happy about something."

Falling back carefully, he felt Yami's grip tighten to support his lightwieght. His own hands traveled to the back of his 'hugger' so that they fell slightly where the small of his back was. "I highly doubt you could take my happiness away right now." he whispered, feeling the warmth of the arms around him, the breath upon his throat.

"Is that a yes to tell you?"

Yugi nodded, he could feel Yami's sigh. "Is it really so bad?"

"No." A few moment went by, a kiss was felt on the tender flesh under Yugi's ear. "Kaiba is keeping Ryou at his mansion."

"Huh!" Yugi exclaimed. "What, why? We'll never get to see him now!"

"He's already said he would allow us to visit. By us, I mean you and I."

The other pulled away from his grip, leaving him a tad bit unhappy. "That isn't fair to Tea, Joey or Tristan! Besides, you know how Seto Kaiba is like! Ryou needs compassion and understanding! Not a cold wall of structured...structured...just Kaiba!" Yami leaned back on the counter as Yugi placed the bowl of pudding in the refrigerator to sit. He laughed quietly in the palm of his hand as he watched the other fume. It was highly amusing when his little light grew a temper.

* * *

**_I was going to stop here, but I'll continue on going...:D Smile!_**

* * *

this would be a beginning of a chaper, so your going somewhere new, w/o YxYY.

Midnight is when the silver haired boy stirred in the bed he had been placed in. The wool covers a tad itchy as his fingers felt for the blanket that was usually above his head when he awoke. Instead, he felt a warm sensation of air. Light air, that felt good when you breathed. That was...different. His mind raced as he continued to move around with his eyes closed. To open them and have his illusion fade would probably make him very disappointed. The pillow his head laid on was soft and fluffy. Not like the hard one he was used to, and the bed...it didn't squeak. It wouldn't jingle or groan as he moved. There was also more room. He could stretched out until he was as straight as a board and there would still be room for his feet.

"I'm assuming your awake."

He nodded, trying to find out who that voice was. It wasn't cold or demanding. "Good, I have some clothes for you to get in."

What? Was he naked? Why did he need clothes? His fingers trailed his stomach to come in contact with the cotton like sheet he wore at the hospital. Oh, he wasn't naked. He liked that. "Do I...have to get up?"

"Not really, no."

That was a shocker too. "Really?"

"Do you want me to wake you up?"

"Not really, no." he tried to smile but it didn't turn out right. His skin was plastered too strongly into an infinite frown. He hadn't opened his eyes yet. "I...I'm." That's all that came out of him before he fell back to sleep. Noticing this, the boy that was in there placed the clothes on the bed and walked out disappointed. He had never talked to a crazy guy before. It should have been more interesting. When he opened the wooden door to the main hallway, Seto stood there with his arms crossed.

Mokuba grinned innocently. "Hello Big Brother!"

"What were you doing?" the eyes that were scary to everyone else seemed amused.

"I wanted to see if he was awake yet!" His black hair bobbed along with his head as he jumped a little."I've never really actually talked to a crazy guy before. I was wondering maybe it was different or something."

Seto's eyebrow raised slightly. "He's not crazy you know." Mokuba gave him a 'whatever' look before walking off. "Stay out of his room, Mokuba." the bigger brother of the two called out to him. Then, as the little one turned the corner, his blue eyes traveled to the closed door. He wondered if he would actually be able to work with this lunatic in his house. Well, hopefully he wasn't that insane now that the Bakura business was settled.

After a moment of thinking, he took his suitcase, laptop and touch pad phone in with him as he went to watch over his sleeping...boy? Sitting down, and his fingers thrumming carefully on the keyboards, his eyes glanced up occasionally to the rise and fall of the young man's chest. Just to make sure he was still alive. He wondered how a person going through so much trauma can sleep like that without any nightmares or insomnia. Ryou must be brave and strong. Now all they had to do was make him insanely intelligent and he can be considered a Kaiba too. Throw him a few billion dollars, and he just might be the real thing.

Not really.

Having a silver haired Kaiba would be a tad bit wrong.

* * *

_**Woo done with Chapter 8. This chapter was so smooth to write. I'll try my hardest to get K/R very soon! I mean you can't just have Seto suddenly fall for him because that would be OOC. .So I'll just help you live off yxyy for the time being.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Disclaimer: I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

_**

**R**you awoke with the sun in his eyes. He had never encountered something so bright in...well, forever. Bakura wasn't even there to yell at him, or kick him, or anything. Waking up pain free was great! With two hazel eyes opening, he saw a laptop on the...tiny desk. He knew there was another word for it, but he couldn't remember. There used to be a small desk like that for his lamp in his room. His all white room. Man, it was great this room was a golden color, and not blue or white. He hated blue because of the asylum, and he hated white because it reminded him on his old days. Well, he shouldn't say hate. It took a lot for him to actually 'hate' something. More like he loathed the colors, but he could live with them anyway.

Kaiba came into view as he turned over to sit up. Had he been there the entire time? "Hi." There was something wrong with his voice. It was louder. The CEO smirked casually before walking out. Ryou sat up, the cotton covers feeling so great over his body. It was like a cloud, compared to the hard bed he was used to sleeping on. Bare feet touched carpet, and he stood up carefully. A set of clothes were there on the bed's frame. He gave one look at it and felt a sadness creep up on him so suddenly, he barely caught on to his lowering mood.

There, awaiting him, was a white sweater with a blue V sewed into it that stretched all the way to his back. Then he saw a green undershirt he used to wear, and blue pants. How did Kaiba managed to get his old clothes? Knowing the rich man, he had probably got them made or something. The shirt was staring at him. So he put them on, that way, they couldn't really look at him without him looking in a mirror. He also hated mirrors. Not something he'd be looking into any time soon. To see a reflection within a reflection was just scary. Trying to see Ryou, but just to see Bakura. It was pointless to look at him because there would never be a 'him' in the mirror.

Now that he was fully clothed, he padded on the fluffy carpet to the hallway. There he saw Kaiba waiting for him patiently. A leg up against the wall, another supporting the crossed armed genius. Cold eyes gazed down at him. He was pretty short... or Kaiba was really tall. One or the other. "Good morning." His statement was small, but meaningful.

Ryou smiled in response. They walked down the rather large, white hallway. If he had mentioned it was white, the other probably would have said tan. However, Ryou knew white. It was white. "Where are we going?" That was a pretty insane question. Insane. He didn't like that word. After being in a mental ward, he realized, he began to get rather negative. He hated negativity.

Wait, is that even possible? 'Think positive.' Ryou thought, trying not to lose it.

"The kitchen, you have to eat breakfast."

"I don't usually eat breakfast. What are we going to eat?" That was a pretty sane question.

Kaiba shrugged a tiny shrug. "What do you want to eat?"

That was a question NO ONE has ever asked him. "I...um... maybe cereal?"

They turned into a white and blue tiled kitchen that had a young maid in there awaiting her master. There was a chef, and many shiny things behind the stove. It was warmer in there, but Ryou was okay with that. He liked warmth. His face cringed as he noted the colors. "What kinda of cereal?"

"Something cinnamon."

"Alright."

Ryou was lead out of the kitchen into the dinning room. There was a regular sized table with plates already set for two people. He wondered why it was only two, but then he remembered how it was just Mokuba and Kaiba. There had never really been any family, or none that anyone ever mentioned. Can someone be so rich, that they could disappear? He highly doubt it.

Kaiba sat directly opposite of Ryou. The wooden tables and chairs were nice and inviting. There was a large window beside them that over looked the front of the mansion. Walls were a golden color, and the carpet was red. It was a very bold, yet flavorful room. "What do insane people talk about?" the question came so sudden, it too Ryou a moment to respond.

"I haven't really talked much." he said quietly. "Since there was no one really to talk to."

Kaiba's questions came in pace with his curiosity. If he wanted to ask, he very well would. "You always had Doctor West, and Bakura."

Ryou smiled a timid smile. That made the other smile. "Doctor West wasn't there for...talking. She was there for watching me. Or making sure I haven't done anything drastic." He grew quiet, not even mentioning his darker half. Talking to Bakura was practically all he had been doing for the past years.

A bowl of cereal was placed in front of him. The creamy color of the milk was more than inviting. Picking up a silver spoon he took a bite. After a minute, took another. Breakfast was new and wonderful.

Time went by and they sat in perfect silence. Kaiba watching Ryou, Ryou watching his bowl. He filled it up once more before stating he was full. "Thank you." he said when he was done. Kaiba watched the maid take the aftermath away. "So...why did you decided to have me here?"

"What do you mean?"

Ryou shrugged before playing with the edge of the tablecloth. "I know Yami, I'm sure he offered to take me over at his place, or find me somewhere to go. However, I'm not sure why I'm here in your mansion. We've never been on good terms."

Kaiba smirked. "Because, leaving you with the King of Games and his dog like friends would be more insane then you realize."

He nodded. "Ok." His throat hurt from the sudden conversation. A stifled yawn came, then he was taken to the 'library' or that's what Kaiba called it. Here it was a big...tan sofa, a coffee table, and two stories worth of books. Billions and billions of books. A wire helix staircase lead to an aluminum balcony like sidewalk in the air. Or that's how he saw it. Two ladders were on the balcony to reach books farther away. Only one was on the first floor. A couple of lounge chairs were on the corners of the library, next to the rather HUGE window in the middle. There was so much detail, it was hard for him to soak it all in. "Wow."

"I heard you liked to read, so here you go." he watched the rich CEO sit on a chair and pull out his laptop. "It's going to be quiet around here. Mokuba is at school, and I work. If you need anything ask a servant."

"Ok."

Ryou picked a book from the coffee table before sitting down on the tan sofa. The sofa was soft, yet firm. The book was called "Odd Thomas." by Dean Koontz. Looking at the summery, he set it down. He didn't need to read about other people seeing spirits. No way no how.

More time passed, with Ryou mostly skimming through one of Mokuba's manga books. He didn't get the fact that you were reading, yet observing. The silence wasn't really silence like he was use to. You could hear many things. Mostly Kaiba's tapping of his keyboard. His fingers moved so quickly it was like a smooth rhythm. It was so smooth, it drifted nearly put him to sleep. He was so tired, and he had no idea why. "Kaiba." he said after much consideration. The thrumming suddenly stopped, a pair of icy eyes met up to his. Scary. "Do...do you still go to Domino High?"

He gave him the oddest look."No."

"Do I?"

"Not anymore."

Ryou thought a moment. "Am I...missing anyone?"

"What do you mean?" The laptop's top closed and was set down on the ground.

"Well, I've been gone for so long, I barely remember my friends. Was there anyone else who I knew of?"

"Besides the annoying twerps, no."

"Oh okay."

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes. What were they supposed to do? Sure, Kaiba could continue working again, but that wouldn't be anything useful. "Can I call you Seto?" The other nodded. "Can I call Mokuba, Mokuba?" Another nod. Wow, that was sure entertaining. "Can I go for a walk?"

Kaiba looked out the window. "I don't know, do you want to?"

"Kinda."

"Fine, let's go."

Ryou smiled and stood up. He'd never been' walking' in forever too!

* * *

**_Wow, that was a boring chapter...sorry everyone._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

_**

Ryou skipped a bit before catching himself and slowing down to Kaiba's pace. Well, he shouldn't say slowing down because Kaiba was really fast. Or Seto, not Kaiba. Yes, He enjoyed Seto better. It was short. "Your happy." he said quietly as he watched the snowy haired boy bite down his excitement. He got a wide grin as an answer. "We'll have to stay within the mansion, you know that right?"

"I don't mind. Your mansion is huge."

"Aren't mansions supposed to be huge?"

"Yeah, maybe, but I haven't been inside or even seen a mansion before."

Seto grinned. "How can you not see them if they are so huge?"

Ryou shrugged. "I don't pay attention to things in the clinic, I doubt I payed attention outside of it." That worked.

So they continued to walk. This was odd to Seto since he never really had the time to just go and take a walk. He didn't even know he had this many plants in the garden Mokuba had created with the maids. The whit cement walk way twisted and turned casually all through the outside yards. No wonder his silly little brother ran about trying to get him out of the house. They passed another building as they continued their way. "What's in there?" he heard Ryou ask curiously.

Seto thought a minute before replying. He hadn't been in there for a long time. "In-door swimming pool."

Ryou stopped. Seto hesitated but didn't really feel like stopping completely. "Why would you want an swimming pool inside?" The boy began to catch up to Seto again when he realized that the boy was still walking along in his usual steady pace.

"In case it's raining or it's cold. Mokuba likes to swim so I figured might as well have a swimming pool that was inside a well ventilated place were we could heat it up."

Then there was silence again.

It was silent for a long time until they came back to the mansion's front door. They had walked the entire trail that lead back to the main gate. Seto had instantly thought that it was a waste of time. Ryou, however, was happier than most. Sure he was a bit tired from all that walking he wasn't used to, but it was still great to see, but he wasn't looking way up there anyway. "Thank you!" Ryou replied as they walked into the air conditioned house of Kaiba. It was literally freezing in there.

"You can go to the guest room that you had stayed in to freshen up. It has a bathroom so you'll have all access to showers." Seto replied before walking up the stairs. Probably to his own room for a shower. Ryou began to walk, then stopped. Where was his room again? Blushing he pretended to know and strolled down an abandoned hallway. All the elegance of the mansion was breath taking. Who knew Kaiba had a taste for richness? He figured he was just rich, not CLASSY rich. When he thought he had came to the right door, he opened it, realized it wasn't it, then closed the door. He did this about 10 to 15 times before a maid saw him. Then she directed him back.

"Thank you." he replied before closing his door. He had completely gone the wrong way. Looking around, he realized the room was untouched. The bed was still messy with the dirty clothes he was wearing still on the dresser. He wondered why the maids didn't touch his room, but he didn't mind. He didn't care too much for clean-ness (his new word). Clean-ness was a sign of insanity within a teenage. The label wasn't too fitting for him now.

He took that back once he looked in the large mirror. There he could see Bakura smirking at him. "Hello my dear Ryou. How is your stay so far?" He grinned, his face filled with darkness.

"I-I'm fine." Ryou gave a tiny smile to show honesty. "H-how is y-your time been?" he choked on words. This was so unexpected that it made him realize horror all over again.

"Oh, very lonely. I was wondering if you would mind me coming over? No? Great I'll be right there."

Ryou yelped as Bakura's hand stretched out of the reflection towards him. Then after the hand, came the arm, then after the arm, came Bakura. "Y-y-yami s-said--" he tried to speak, it didn't work out too well. His throat felt like it was being squeezed. Finally the phantom creation of his mind ((he liked the definition)) was completely in his room. He looked angry. A slap came to his soft cheek, making him tremble even more.

Bakura frowned. "What did I tell you about stuttering? It's a sign of weakness and it annoys me."

Ryou was going to say sorry but that wouldn't have worked out too nice. He probably would have stuttered on it and been hit again. So he remained quiet. "This is a nice place." Bakura looked over ever detail of the room. He even looked in the bathroom and closet. "Very nice. This Seto of yours must do well." The shiny soap holder was slipped casually under Bakura's white shirt. He had changed clothes too. He wore a blue and white stripped shirt with a white short sleeve shirt on top. Blue jeans, white sneakers. Ryou seriously hated those colors. Why was it always blue and white with this..this...monster?

"Monster? How dare you!" Another quick blow made Ryou fall onto the bed. "If anyone is a monster it would be you. Look at you! Your too thin and sickly looking. Maybe like some kind of freak vampire."

"I'm sorry Bakura, it's not what I meant." he replied, holding his jaw.

Another smack in the head. "Stop saying sorry you weak hikari of mine!"

Silence. That was always a good life reserve. Also a note-to-self, don't think about you-know-who. He watched as Bakura managed to strip the bathroom of anything with a price. A towel holder, a toothbrush holder, the soap itself. Ryou figured since it was gold painted it might as well fool someone at a pawn shop. Or Bakura would just stash it in his collection of shiny things that he kept at the old house. "Bakura, I have to take a shower and Seto will be down here soon. Can't you come back later on tonight where no one would see you?"

"Seto? Why are you calling the boy by his first name? Oh, are you already having relationships?" The question would have seen innocent if it hadn't been the sharpness of the question. He was absolutely serious about not sharing his play thing.

Ryou instantly stepped back. "N-no!" Smack. "I-I mean." Another hit, that time hard enough to knock the wind out of him. "I mean, no! I'm not! Really! He means nothing to me!" Ryou waited for another blow, then realized Bakura must have been teaching him not to stammer again. Some teacher.

"I'm a great teacher." Bakura said defensively. Then his eyes turned to the door. "Someone is listening."

"No, leave them alone! They probably just think it's me!" Ryou stood up as his darkness walked to the door. He opened the door so fast, that it was a small blur. No one was there. Ryou held in his sigh of relief. Bakura slammed the door angrily.

He turned to the boy. "I know someone was there, and if anyone says anything, you better deny it or you'll hurt so bad you won't get over it." Then he vanished hastily. That sigh of relief Ryou had been holding was suddenly released. Now time for that shower.

The showers were nice here. They had rain like shower heads that had warm water not cold. Then they had nice soap that made your skin soft, and shampoo that made your hair all shiny and tangled free. When he got out, he wrapped a towel around his waste. It took him about five minutes to gather enough courage to look in the bathroom mirror. For the entire 300 seconds his mind was like "Common, no, I don't need a mirror, well just a quick look, I'm am not sick looking, I'll never know unless I look, no, yes, no, yes, hey is that a cockroach, AH, wait no, that's soap." Finally he just turned around in a 180 degree jump. When his hazel eyes hit the mirror he saw only himself.

He was a bit sickly looking. You could see his ribs and bones through sheet white skin. His hair was matted upon his face and shoulders from the water. His eyes were a tad dull. With food and a bit of sun, it would make him look a lot better. It just took time. He smiled to himself as he thought of ways to make himself look better. First he brushed his hair, but it ended up all pointy anyhow.Then he brushed his teeth with the left over toothpaste Bakura didn't steal. Finally, he managed to find a green t-shirt and some faded black jeans that were his size in the closet.There were only three shirts and two pairs of pants. When he exited the bathroom, he saw Seto sitting down on a made bed. The maids probably had done that before their master had walked in to see the mess. "I heard from resources that you were talking to yourself rather freakishly."

"Yes I was." Now that was a stupid reply.

Seto's blue gaze turned icy, making Ryou feel suddenly cold. Shivers ran up his spine. He sat there, watching the boy quiver. "I highly doubt you were throwing yourself against the wall."

Ryou gave him a curious look. "I never made contact with a wall of any kind in the passed...day."

"Then why were did you cry?" Seto continued to sit casually, his clothes had changed to a casual yet dignified shirt and suit pants.

Ryou's eyes widened."I wasn't crying!"

"Someone said they heard you yell."

He crossed his arms over his chest. It was meant to be serious but ended up cute."I tripped over my shoelace."

"I did." His words sounded truthful. Seto still didn't believe him, but shrugged.

"It's lunch time." he said. "Mokuba should be getting home soon, let's have some lunch." Ryou nodded and followed him out. That was too close for comfort with Seto interrogating him like that.

* * *

**_Yes, Bakura has not left Ryou. Could something be up, or is his phantom just craving violence? XD_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I Own You_**

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

_**

Lunch was quiet, almost like breakfast but with no conversation what so ever. Seto appeared angry. Ryou had no idea why. Maybe he was just tired from the walk, but he highly doubted a business CEO being tired from a simple walk. They had salads. To be polite, Ryou remembered picking out all the tomatoes because they were red and mushy. He didn't think his mouth would care for something mushy like that. Firm things are okay, crispy is too, but mushy? It would be like Spinach or something icky like that. The blue eyed wonder looked up only once before turning back to his meal. Ryou had the impression he was being watched again. Watched under a steady eye as if no one trusted him.

The salad was pretty crispy. Nice, fresh...green. They used Italian dressing, he could taste the zesty tartness mix perfectly with the lettuce. It was absolutely delicious. Usually he would pass on 'zesty' things but this wasn't spicy rather than tangy. When he had finished, he used some french bread the nurse gave him to sop up the left over dressing and bits of carrots. Seto had left half way through, and Ryou didn't notice until the people had taken up his dishes. He thanked them kindly once again before standing up. The chair in front of his was deserted. "Excuse me, sir." he turned to see the chef. "He headed towards the library."

"Oh." he blinked. "Thank you."

The man nodded with a smile before walking back into the kitchen from which he came. For some reason, everyone here seemed pretty happy to be a servant of some kind. Probably because of Mokuba.

Once he got to the library, the doors were closed. Ryou took a small gulp before knocking timidly. "Come in." Wow, Seto had ears of steal...wait, can people have ears of steal? He suddenly didn't like metaphors. He walked in carefully. Not afraid, just a bit concerned for his safety. He knew secretly Seto would never hit him. "Do you need something?"

"I..I wanted to apologize." Ryou looked down, his cheeks turning shades of red.

He could hear the taller man stand up. "You don't need to do that." The sound of steps came closer. Ryou didn't look up. Seto smirked. "Tell me what happened." Silence was a trendy thing here. He had to go find a music player or something. Occasionally silence is good, but now a days it seemed rather disturbing. Hazel eyes finally reached his own blue ones.

He gave a sad smile that made his cheeks look a bit thinner. "I can't." Irritation formed in the older Kaiba. You don't keep secrets from the man whose giving you a place to live in.

"Why are you so afraid of him? Yami and I can protect you."

Protection? That nearly made him laugh. Protection for insanity is something pretty hard to do. "He told me not to say." Ryou tried to walk away from his cornered position but a hand snapped up to block him. That made his yelp, jump back, hit the door. Bakura could be felt growling in the back of his mind. How long had he been in there?

Kaiba bent down low so that they were nearly touching from nose tip to nose time. "Tell me." his eyes turned almost out of character soft. "Tell me now."

"Bakura came to say hi." he said quietly. "Roughly, but it's all good now."

"Did he hit you?"

"No, he just pushed me around a bit."

Kaiba backed away. The sudden coolness in the air made him shiver. Ryou suddenly felt tired. Exhausted tired. It was so sudden it made his tad bit dizzy. "I...I think I'm going to go lay down now..."

'Sleep Ryou. You know you want to.'

'What are you doing?'

'Having fun.'

Then that's all he remembered before blacking out. In his physical state, he knew he was on the floor, in his mental state he could tell everything around him. His yami had showed him this trick a very long time ago. To feel pain even when unconscious. _"Ryou?" _Kaiba called. _"Maid!" _

'Goodnight my precious Ryou.'

* * *

**_Sorry it was rushed, but I promise action next chapter! woot!_**


	12. Chapter 12

I Own You

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO

Darkness was so thick, he felt like he was floating in it. Everything was silently blissful, with no disturbance whatsoever from his dark insanity. He was grateful for that. Was it Bakura who did this? He was pretty sure of it. Also, he was pretty sure he was mad. Ryou should have kept his mouth shut about his little visit.

'Yeah, you should have. Now look at the trouble your in.' Bakura's voice stirred from the abyss of tranquility. 'I'm going to enjoy your punishment.'

Ryou's eyes opened, so he could see, but his Yami still had complete control. Like always, he was the most dominate being of his body. At first that scared him to death, but now it was kind of natural. 'What are you doing?' the boy asked, seeing he was outside...in the dark. What had happened. 'Where are you taking me!' His voice tipped with fear. 'Bakura?'

A wicked laughter filled his ears, or mind. 'I'll give you a hint. It's inside, and it's wet.'

'What?'

'You're an idiot.'

Ryou's legs were a bit clumsy as he traveled towards the big building he had walked to with Kaiba. It's an indoor swimming pool. He was an idiot! Inside and wet, what else could it be. Wait...oh crap. 'You should watch your language.' Bakura laughed again. This time it was amused laughter. 'Kaiba tried all day to wake you up. He almost had one of his nurses throw water on you. Mokuba showed up and restrained him from doing so. Then that's when I got the idea. The brilliant idea!'

A shiver rolled down his spine, or at least that's what he thought. He couldn't really feel things in his spirit like state. His Yami could feel, not him. When Bakura got no response he continued. 'I waited until the two fell asleep. It was easy slipping under their noses.'

'You promised Yami you'd leave me alone.' Ryou meant to sound courageous but it didn't come out right.

Bakura opened the heavy door into the building. 'When do I ever keep a promise. It would make me sound loyal.'

'Un-honest people are predictable.'

'Are they really?' Bakura slowly but surly gave the frightened teenager his body back. If he did it too fast Ryou would pass out again. Ryou knew something horrible was about to happen. "You know." Bakura's voice was much more deeper in person. "I bet Kaiba's looking for you right about now."

"Then you should let me leave." his voice felt like it was going to fade.

Bakura stepped closer to him. "Fat chance." Ryou stepped backward. The shimmering of the water's reflection could be seen on the wall. The older man's face more menacing then before. "Your so ungrateful. I gave you enough time alone. I deserve some playtime." Still stepping back, Ryou got to the point of actually shivering. His socked foot touched the rim of the pool. "Selfish, worthless boy."

The white haired boy said nothing. His sweater feeling hot from the sudden humidity, his nose tingling from the chlorine. Leaning in, the dark man kissed his insane victim on the lips. Smooth, careful, horrifying. "You know what?" he whispered. When nothing was said he said a bit louder, a hand grabbing harshly on Ryou's shoulder. "I asked you a question!"

"What?" his shaky reply almost unhearable.

Bakura smiled and bent down towards the other's ear. "You can't swim." he laughed, looking into Ryou's wide eyes. "I know you can't. Last time you tried, it didn't work out so well for you." Another kiss on the lips. It's strange, you think someone is fake, but yet their lips are freakishly warm. A crash was heard, then Ryou felt himself pushed backwards.

"Bye."

"Bakura!"

Closing his eyes, he felt himself fall into the cold water. It's grasp clinging onto him like a fist. Opening his eyes slowly, the blue tinted ceiling seemed to shrink. 'Don't give up. Swim up. It shouldn't be that hard.' So he reached up with his hands. Kicking was hard because he was still in his blue jeans. 'Stay calm, don't panic.' his mind was working, but his heart was racing. 'Swim!'

With his legs and his arms pumping, he flailed about. The surface so far away. His oxygen even further. 'Swim.' His silver hair got in the way. It floated like threads over into his face. 'Swim.' Lungs began to burn. His attempt to swim was futile, and it wasted up his precious air. 'Seto...wait...swim, yeah swim...no Seto.' Finally, he touched ground. His sweated weighed a ton on his chest, his jeans becoming an anchor. The colors of blue and white swallowed him. 'Don't...faint.' he told himself.

Then, as if by some miracle, he felt himself being pulled up. Arms attached themselves to his chest and he was lifted. Almost like an elevator...but in a swimming pool. Yeah, that was a crazy idea. In a gigantic whoosh, and splash, he felt air touch his skin. He suddenly loved air. When he felt himself sink again, he did the only instinctive thing to do, flail about some more. Seemed like the right thing to do.

"Stop it!"

He did. "Kaiba?"

"Yes, now stop moving."

Ryou gazed about, breathing heavily. He was in the pool...duh... and Mokuba was over by the deep end. Kaiba apparently was an excellent swimmer because in no time at all, they were in the shallow end. "You can stand up now." he replied irritated. Ryou carefully put his feet down..

Mokuba ran over. "Bakura are you alright! I was so worried! I mean, I thought you fell in or something! You should have told me if you wanted a midnight swim!"

Ryou coughed and sat on the steps. His skin still shaking from the experience. "Thanks." he sniffed towards the wet rescuer. He was in his all black attire, black shirt, black jeans, no shoes. His cape was off, but that was probably because it was late at night. "How did yo-"

"A maid saw you. She thinks your entirely insane now." Mokuba replied as his brother stepped out and walked towards a hallway. Probably the locker room or something that someone had back there. He giggled. "Your soaked!"

The snowy haired boy nodded. It was kind of a given. If you jump in a pool, your bound to get wet...unless you had some bubble to be in. "Excuse me." he said, before following the path Seto had recently took. When he made it to the destination, it was a tiny dressing area. "Kaiba?"

"What?" Ouch, he sounded angry. Who would blame him?

Looking about, he saw him appear with a new set of clothes. A towel around his shoulders. He was a fast dresser. "I wanted to thank you."

"You already did."

"Well, I have to do it again."

Seto sat down on the bench, Ryou sat down beside him. He knew he should ask, but it didn't seem like the time. "If you hadn't come, I would have died." The older man was quiet. "I'm sorry." he looked down to the floor, to his dripping socks and the forest green tiles. A hand came across his back to the other shoulder. It was defiantly odd for Seto to do something like that.

"Go get dressed." he mumbled, then walked away again. Ryou nodded. It was cold again.


	13. Chapter 13

**_I Own You_**

**_By: Kerigan

* * *

_**

**_Notes: I apologize for the lack of review last Friday. It seems people think they can just read the story and not review, or people find it incredibly boring not to finish the story in order to review. If so, sorry for that too. This will be the last chapter until I get a higher equivalence from the number of readers per chapter to the number of reviews. Thank you._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

Ryou figured he was sleeping when this odd thought floated into his mind. He had to have been in order for it to be...sane. Of course, since he was rather far from sanity maybe it was just so dark in the room it appeared as if he was sleeping.

Could he be thinking in his sleep?

No, he was definitely awake. Ryou turned over to his side and brushed the silver locks from his hazel eyes. The white feather pillowed felt so nice against his cheek.. It was more of a feather light heart warming thought. One that got his hopes up on futile things. He was liking Kaiba. Not as in an acquaintance like, but more of a friendship like. Even though all he practically got was a cold shoulder, at least it was a shoulder. That's more than he's had before, besides himself, then in that case he had shoulder too.

A knock on the door made his stiffen. "Hey Bakura? Are you in there?" It was Mokuba, his child like voice and the name 'Bakura' tipped Ryou off.

"Yes I am."

"Prove it."

Ryou thought a minute. "I'm crazy?"

Mokuba giggled. "Not good enough."

Another moment passed by and finally he said. "I like bunnies."

That seemed to have satisfied the younger Kaiba as he ran in. "I had to make sure you didn't go in on of those episodes again."

Ryou sat up from bed and rubbed his eyes with some extremely baggy pajama sleeves. They practically fell of his stick like limbs. "What time is it?" he asked, then looked at the clock beside him and muttered an 'O' before turning back to Mokuba. He watched him crawl up from the foot of the bed then sat indian style on the corner. "It's almost 2."

"I know, I couldn't sleep." he shrugged. "So I came in to check on you!"

Ryou pulled his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them. He gave him a tired smile. "Thank you." a yawn escaped him, but he didn't feel tired. He felt worried and restless. "So why can't you sleep?"

"I had a nightmare." the other's voice seemed to dim.

"Ah," Ryou was used to those. "Was it scary?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, I had a dream I was in a smoky purple place with screams everywhere! I wasn't crying, just to let you know, because it wasn't too scary. Well, anyway, a Man Eating Bug appeared and jumped out at me. I was like 'whoa' then it was like 'roawr' but when it was about to eat me, Seto saved me!" Ryou watched as the boy in front of him acted it out. He loved the how Mokuba said 'roawr'. "He turned to me, and gave me one of those smiles that he doesn't give anymore, then gave me a hug. It was so unlike him! When he kneeled down to calm me, blood flew everywhere! I screamed, he hit the ground, and then I saw you! You were just standing there, in shock with blood too! It was so scary!"

When the dream had ended they both stared at each other. Ryou's eyes had gone a tad bit wide. "Wow." he muttered. Mokuba nodded. "Sounds scary. Are you okay?"

"Of COURSE I'm okay, I'm kind of too old to be scared. Besides, I know it will never come true because there is no such thing as a smokey purple place and the Man Eating Bug is just a lame card my brother created."

Ryou felt as if he had been dumped in ice water. The nerves jolting in a mild paranoia. There was such a place, he had often been driven to it before when his darkness was angry. Also, he knew about the monsters there. 'Coincidence' he thought. 'A very freakish coincidence.' "Want to sleep with me?"

"Can I?"

Ryou nodded before laying back down. When the littler boy didn't move he gave a reassuring smile. "I won't hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	14. Chapter 14

**_I Own You_**

**_Chapter 14_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor want to. Too much of a responsibility you know?_**

* * *

Ryou slept soundly next to the other boy beside him until the door opened. For some reason he was always paranoid more in his sleep than he was in his...not...sleeping state. He instantly sat up, and the man coming in stepped back. "It's me." Seto said calmly in his monotone voice of his. He wore jeans and a regular blue shirt. A very ususal attire for the silent CEO, but not unpredictable. It was in the middle of the night after all. Or actually, probably the ending of the night. He had not slept at all because of shocking intrusions. He watched Kaiba walked to his sleeping brother and gently pick him up. Ryou scooted out of bed to follow, the floor was shockingly cold.

"You don't have to take him." Ryou said in a whisper even though Seto wasn't caring for silence.

They turned a corner in the well lit hallway of elegance. "Yes I do." he stated without hesitation. "I would not want my brother sleeping next to a _crazy _person."

That stabbed Ryou in the chest and in the head. The way he said 'crazy' was the way he used to describe himself. It wasn't sarcastic or blunt, it was as if he was the definition of the word. Seto walked into Mokuba's room like a shadow in the fog. Ryou stayed put where he had stopped in the hallway from the sudden word the blue eyed man had blurted out. He wanted to walk away on his own but that would probably hurt more. His little pride stopped him from just fleeing. Also, the fear his Bakura would see him run made him stop too.

Maybe he was crazy. He just noticed the man standing in front of him! Kaiba had apparently been there the whole time he was deciding to walk away or not. It freaked him out a bit. Looking up with rather dull brown eyes he wondered how Kaiba must see him. His stick, pale looking frame so tiny compared to him. Like a twig! He liked twigs. The resembled something powerful, yet they themselves were meager and...shrimpy. "Are you going to stand there all night?" he heard the man in front of him say.

"I could try but I don't think I would make it." Ryou said with a tiny smile. He meant it as a joke, but it was no use telling something humorous to a man of his maturity. "Where is everyone?"

Seto let out a hard laugh that was more sarcastic than anything. "They go home after 9. They don't live here."

"I'm sure they would fit." he mumbled. His smile widened, and for some reason, Kaiba smiled too. Ryou was probably so tired he was seeing things...again, but he didn't feel tired. He got his insomnia long ago so his brain blocked out the feeling of fatigue. If he just suddenly he got tired, he slept anywhere he felt like. "Can I go into the library?"

"Why?"

Ryou looked down, a bit ashamed. Truth of the matter is that he was afraid to be alone. Last time he was alone he almost died. "I...well...I can't sleep." he said.

"Why not?"

He shrugged his wired framed shoulders limply. He wished Bakura wasn't in his mind so he could tell Kaiba he was frightened but...wait...if Bakura was in his mind...couldn't he know what he was already going to say? He hasn't made any suggestion he was there...or maybe he's _waiting._ No, Bakura didn't have the patience for that. "Are you tired?" Ryou suddenly blurted out. Seto shook his head.

He looked around. "Yes?" he said unsure of what was going on. The randomness of the boys behavior was getting to him too. "Why, need someone to sleep with?" It was meant as an insult.

Ryou didn't take it as one. "Yes." he blurted out. Kaiba nodded his head.

"Alright."

The snowy haired boy blinked. "What?"

"I said alright."

"Wait, what do you mean alright?"

Kaiba bit back a snapping tone as he grabbed Ryou's wrist and headed back towards his room. When they got there, he threw him inside and closed the door. Both boys said nothing as the boy crawled back into his bed. He laid there, almost in a shocked numbness of what was going on. It wasn't the fact it was a guy the same age as him, but the fact Kaiba was being out of character. Very out of character. He yelped when he felt the bed sink under the other's weight. "What now?" he said as he turned to face the ceiling. His eyes already closed in exhaustion.

"I...I...I don't know." Ryou whispered, looking back over to the man beside him. He blinked, and watched the man just lay there. He didn't say anything, he didn't do anything, just had himself in a relaxed state with his eyes open. Now Ryou knew he wasn't asleep. During the times he himself had used the trick to be left alone from the nurses, he knew the signs of actual slumber.

Sinking back into the cover he curled into a ball and remained glued to Seto as in he were a television. "Stop it." he said in a lower voice. "Or I'll leave." So Ryou closed his eyes. He couldn't very well turn away from him or he'd feel vulnerable.

Silence was his lullaby.

* * *

**_Notes: The reviews were wonderful! Thank you so much for your kindness. However, the rule still holds up because of how thin the string is._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_I Own You_**

**_By: Kerigan

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 15

* * *

_**

An hour past by when Seto sat up in Ryou's bed. The dark room was coated with a feeling of anxiety and he had no doubt that it was what kept Ryou awake. He would just have to move him to another room. Standing up he felt his socked feet meet carpet. It wasn't long until the crazy teenager fell asleep but he didn't want to get up just then. This was the first time in a long time he had laid down on a bed. His daily routine became his nightly routine and if things were to have it, he slept on a chair or sofa. The time spent awake was much more than the time slept. When he left the room, the hallway light made him wince. It was too bright, meaning it was morning. Windows were an essential thing for him so it was no surprise for sunlight to illuminate the walls instead of solar light he used in the night. He may be a millionaire, but why waste it on electricity? Having it solar powered was absolutely free.

"Big brother" He heard Mokuba say and he felt two arms wrap around his waist. It was the only place his brother could actually reach. "Good morning!" he sounded happy, and that made Seto happy.

"Good morning." he replied as they walked down the halls hand in hand.

"I just woke up so I came looking for you, and you weren't in your office, so I came to Ryou's room. Were you checking up on him?" his brother asked.

Seto nodded, his brown bangs falling on his left eye. "Yes, and what were you doing sleeping in the same bed as him?"

"He couldn't sleep!" Mokuba said innocently. "I didn't want him to become like you."

The elder brother walked him into the kitchen. They both took a seat on the circular wooden table and watched the maids open up the drapes. "What would you like to eat Mr. Kaiba?" one asked politely. "Coffee." his tone rather icy. Mokuba asked for pancakes, so all the maid left. "I don't want you that close to him." Seto told his brother, eyes fixed on him. "Next time I see that your alone with him he won't be living here anymore."

"Aww, but why! He's super nice and funny and he actually plays with me!" the protest coming in chopped words as Mokuba edited out the phrase. 'The way you don't'

"We just picked him up from an institution for the mentally ill! He's not nice all the time Mokuba. If he goes through...an episode...who will be there to protect you?"

"Ryou would never hurt me!" Mokuba stood up. "I know for a fact. He didn't hurt me last night, did he?"

"He almost killed himself last night, Mokuba. This discussion is over." Seto's sudden cold look made his younger brother bite his tongue. Sitting down back down, the conversations had ended right then and there just like his older brother wanted. See, the thing Seto knew, that his younger brother didn't was the fact that Ryou had sent kids to the hospital. "I'm going to school..." the mumble came out of the boy before he left. The CEO watched the door close before resuming his thoughts.

Yugi's house

"What do you think Ryou is doing?" Yugi asked from his position on the bed. Yami was turned over so that he was facing the wall while the other watched his back. "Do you think Seto's being mean to him."

"You know my thoughts on the subject."

"You never told me how the car ride was."

"It wasn't that great."

He thought a moment then poked his partner in the back. "Well, no matter how bad it was I still wanted details."

"Bad memory."

"Bad memory! How can you have bad memory if you remember ancient Eygpt!"

"Yugi, you know it wasn't that long ago for me."

"The car ride wasn't that long ago."

Yami turned over with a disapproving look. "Stop it." he replied. "Or I'll tickle you." The other grinned before wrapping his arms around him. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm tired, let me sleep."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Would you let me sleep if I called over there?"

Yugi pulled out a phone from underneath the covers. He grinned innocently and blew his golden bangs from his eyes. Yami twitched before grabbing the device and dialing Seto's personal number, even though he wasn't supposed to have it. It run exactly three times before he heard a very cold voice on the phone. "What?"

Yami stuck his tongue out at Yugi before talking back. "How's Ryou."

"Your precious friend is fine." the voice sounded rather annoyed. "If you don't believe me, he just got up. Here he is." A shuffle was heard, then a "Wow, a phone." then a "Hello?"

"Ryou, hey, how are you doing?"

"...Fine?" Yami figured Ryou didn't know who was talking to him. "Um...bye." The line died instantly and Yami hung up the phone before handing it to Yugi. "He's fine. Goodnight." Then with that he grabbed his little Yugi under the arms and made it so that he couldn't get away. His pillow was soft and warm, what more could he want?

* * *

**_Sorry I didn't update last week. I'm going to change the writing style because I don't like writing this way. It sounds way too informative. Yes, thanks for hanging in there. Bye!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_I Own You_**

**_By:Kerigan

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 16 _**

**Side note I'm starting this off differently because I was becoming bored with the RxS going on. Hope you enjoy it, and I'm looking for comments to suggest what is liked better; this chapter towards the others. Thanks._

* * *

_**

The hour struck twelve in the dark city. His footsteps were the only thing heard. Buildings leaned over him with the appearance of stone waves made of glass and concrete. Black lampposts illuminated the abandoned streets. A nightly experience was always different from the day. A day lit city never made adrenaline pulse through his body. It never allowed that twinge of fear and mystery. No, light was pure. Too pure. It's face had no blemishes or disturbances.

But night, the absences of the sun, wasn't pure at all. In fact, it was so far from light that it too had no nicks in it's countenance. Total darkness masked even the largest of scars. That's what made it so mysteriously threatening. The vast majority of the world's population couldn't handle the death at the mere thought of them being surrounded in it. Suffocated by it. The many things he had learned from his trips to Hell was mostly the fact it was always dark. No fire or burning. Oh, no, it was much worst. First the spirits within Hell make you stand there. They cover your eyes with their scaley hands, and nip at your cheeks and ears. You'll feel things brush up against you. Sometimes it will be sharp, other times it will be warm. Things will crawl up your legs, pinching you all the way up to your face. You will most definitely scream, but it won't help you. He found that out the hard way.

His dark hazel eyes darted to the thugs in the alley way. Sitting there, looking for a victim to trap, thinking they are all that. They really weren't. He was much more powerful then they could ever comprehend. He's been here much longer, and gone through many things they wouldn't know were real. They've never seen the shadow realm, they've never been to Hell. However, he knew that they would go there eventually. That made him chuckle a full hearted, evil chuckle. They turned to him like had gone man, but left him alone. "Much rather attack a woman?" he called as he passed them up. They didn't dare do anything to defend themselves. His power curled around him like a black aurora. Turning to an open bar he opened the doors and walked inside. It was pretty much as dark and abandoned as the streets. The smell of old alcohol, people and smoke filled his nose the deeper he went. Normally, he would prefer to go buy himself his own drink and drink it with his own company. To share a drink next to someone else isn't really sharing a drink then with your own mind. Besides, there would be nothing to talk about with these weaker mortals. "You came, I'm surprised." A blond Egyptian sat on a stool, his back turned towards the man who had just entered. His purple shirt torn from the sleeves, and his khaki pants looking worn. It was a man named Marik, who too possessed a very powerful spirit. However, Marik wasn't the one Bakura wanted to see. It was the spirit within him. Marik was a Ryou. The spirit from within took control of his mind, his being with brute force and fear. Turning on the seat, indigo eyes caught Bakura's attention. The nasty smirk that was plastered to the man's tanned face was showing who was actually in the body.

"Let's talk outside." Bakura said, his hands falling into his blue jean pockets. It landed on something familiar to his hands. The golden hilt of the dagger he possessed in the old days, before he was what he is now.

Marik nodded, put some money on the table and came down from the stool. He wasn't as tall as Bakura, but they were just as strong. If it had to be a match against strength, Marik would more than likely win, but if it was a match to the death, Bakura would win. He's done it so many times you would be dead long before you realized what had just happened. They walked through the bar doors to the clear streets. Marik leaned against the dark brick building. "You don't look any different." he mused. "I thought you were having fun in the Asylum."

"It grew quite boring." Bakura said. "Ryou just gave up after a while."

Marik chuckled. "Ah, mine hasn't. He keeps snapping at me. One day I should rip out his vocal cords."

"Then you would receive no screams."

"Very true." then in a flash of brilliant light, the true spirit was revealed, leaving the former body inside with the former boy. They looked pretty much the same besides the extremely pointy blonde hair that stood up on the spirt. Also, the face was much more narrow than Marik's. His name was Malik. "I haven't been out in full body in a very long time. I forgot how much stronger it was compared to the others. So, what can I help you with? I really wasn't expecting a man like you to use a phone to call someone. I figured you would send a bloodied hikari." Hikari meaning light. The way they were described. Bakura was the Yami, while Ryou was the Hikari. The only problem was that Yugi called his yami Yami, so it was terribly confusing.

Bakura frowned. "I really can't get to my hikari. I need to get him back."

Malik laughed a very dark laugh. A mocking laugh. "You lost your hikari? My, I didn't know Ryou had the power in him to separate from you!"

"It wasn't like that you fool." a growl forming from his throat. "That pompous brat Seto and the pharaoh decided to take him for themselves." Malik hadn't heard the word 'pharaoh' mentioned in a very long time. "I need to get him back, and I need to show him whose boss around here."

"Why don't you kill his soul and take his body? That way you wouldn't have to worry about it."the other said.

"I've been trying but that damn CEO keeps interfering." Bakura's hands curled into a fist at the thought of having him save Ryou from the pool. In order for the soul to die, the body must appear to be dead. Meaning the function of the brain had stopped for at least 3 seconds, erasing memory of the old inhabitant. He learned this in his studies of magic. "I'm tired of sharing my body with him. It's been mine for years, he just so happened to claim it when he was born."

Malik thought a moment. "So you need me to help you kill him?"

"No you idiot, I can do that myself!" barked the irritated spirit. "I need you to help me get into Kaiba's mansion and keep that man away just long enough for me to get my hands on Ryou. Then I can either kill him there, or take him away from his shield."

Malik grinned. "What's in it for me?"

"Do you still want those damn cards of Ra even though their worthless now?" Bakura asked, remembering the obsession the man went through trying to get the power of Ra over the three legendary cards. It was quite futile since the pharaoh got it before he did.

He shook his head. "No. Let's just say you owe me."

"Alright."

"Then let's go get Ryou." Malik grinned evilly with Bakura. Then they vanished into the night.

* * *

**_dun dun dun, Ryou is in trouble._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_I Own You_**

**_By:Kerigan_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 17_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ryou appeared jumpy to Seto as he watched him do things in the library. First he had taken down a grammar book, then he got confused, and put it back. Then he grabbed a novel, laid down, and randomly sat up. Watching this, he wanted to go over there and grab his shoulder to see what he would do, but stood up and walked out. He needed coffee or any substance containing caffeine. "Wait!" Ryou called, following the man who had just walked out. The other didn't wait, but he caught up anyway. He held the book in both hands and placed it against his chest. "...Do you want to do something today?"

"I'm going to work today." Seto replied simply.

Ryou didn't back down, oddly enough. "I was wondering...if maybe... we could go to town. Or stop by my old house... if you know where it is." The last part grew extremely quiet, almost inaudible. They abruptly stopped. Making Ryou fall in to Seto head first. The other was like a steal wall, and didn't budge while Ryou bounced off.

"You want to go to your house?" he asked. "Alright. Let's go. Go get your shoes on and we'll leave right away." Then he disappeared down the hallway in those long strides of his. Ryou stood there soaking in what was said before going to his room to get the shoes. He hadn't expected the answer to be a "yes" let alone let it be "yes and hurry". At any rate, he was back at the door in about five seconds. He couldn't remember the majority of his old home and wondered what it was like. He only remembered the whiteness of his room. Was it a two story? Was it new or old? Was it tiny? It was more than likely tiny with just him living there. What happened to his dad?

He blinked. What DID happen to his dad! He hadn't thought about that in a very long time. Did he leave again? Where would he go! Why hadn't he tried to find him! "Are you ready?" Seto made him jump nearly out his skin. His feet did a complete 180 to face him. The other smirked, satisfied of the fear. Kind of like Bakura, yet much more saner and much more safer. Ryou opened the door as an attempt to cure his panic and followed Seto out. The limo was already awaiting their arrival with open doors and the driver standing there. He smiled kindly before closing the door after Seto, then smiled at Ryou after he closed the door for him. "Thanks." Ryou grinned back. "Do you know how to get there?"

Seto nodded. "Of course, I know where every place is in Domino City." Of course, he did have to use the satellite before they left to actually locate his house. He had never been there before, or actually wanted to. Everyone knew Ryou was a tad off the deep end so no one thought of actually going to his house. Ryou leaned against the glass. He felt so depressed now. If he had family, where were they? They never visited...or maybe they weren't allowed too. Mokuba had said to him one night that Seto had to pull a lot of strings in order to get to me. Maybe they didn't have the power even though they were his biological parents. He let out a heavy sigh.

Seto's deep blue eyes looked at the man beside his in curiosity. He was definitely acting weird. "What's wrong?" his pride finally broke down just a tad to ask.

Ryou didn't respond. He didn't know what the matter was, or how to word it. "I asked you what is wrong." the other said in a more sharp tone.

He looked up at him with large hazel eyes that were rather softer than usual. "I don't really know." the words were shallow and sad. Seto had the idea of calling Mokuba to come from school to cheer him up, but that wasn't a relevant idea now. Maybe later.

"Do you not want to go to your house?"

Ryou shook his head. "No, I want to go. It's just... I don't know." he sighed again then turned outside. It was a gray day, with gray light and gray clouds marring his usually beautiful clear sky. What a day to rain. He never liked the rain. By the time he took his gaze from the sky he noticed the crummy houses passing them by. Then the car slowed and stopped. "We're here?" he asked. "Which one is it?"

They both got out from opposite sides, and Seto pointed to the small white house in front of them. It was old with a one car garage and a sidewalk leading to the front porch. The grass hadn't been cut in a very long time, and the tree in the front drooped. Ryou was the first to walk up towards it. Some of the white paint had chipped off making it appear even more ancient. The door was brown with a glass window that had flowers cut into it. He tried the doorknob, but it jiggled and fell off. Then with a tiny push, it swung open. Seto hadn't even approached the house yet. Ryou guessed he was giving him time.

Stepping in, stale air choked his nose. It smelled like a twinge of alcohol too. He stepped on a tiled floor that lead into a white carpeted room. The walls were white too. No wonder he had hated white. It was everywhere. Well..it wasn't white. More like a dusty gray, covered in dust. He stepped into the living room. The tiny television that was on the coffee table was broken, and the coaches that were a greenish color were faded. Then he turned to the kitchen that had bluish tiles and a small dining table with only two chairs. He walked into it to see that everything was cleaned out. With a refrigerator in the corner. There was red stuff on one of the white counters and it had dripped to the floor. Ryou had no idea what it was, and he really didn't want to know. "Let's pretend it's ketchup." he whispered to himself before turning back to the living room. That's when he saw the stairs. Instantly his body tingled and he had the sudden urge to run. It's strange how you don't remember something, but your body does. So he walked over to the steps. They were in a gross state. The carpet that once lined them was pulling off and they had intensive water damage. Walking up, he held onto the breaking railing. The steps cracked under him. He wondered what would happen if Seto tried to climb them. Stepping up, he looked about. Two doors and a bathroom. He chose the door that was three more steps up and opened in. It was cleared out, nothing but a tan walls, and white carpet. He didn't remember this room at all. It was much more cleaner than the rest of the house. Leaving, he went to the other room. When his hand touched the knob it instantly began to shake. His mouth went dry, and his eyes shut. The door swung open, and cold air hit him hard.

It took a lot of effort to open his eyes, and when he did his knees buckled. The white bed was sitting in front of him pushed up against the wall. The carpet was pink, darker in some other areas. Pictures didn't hang from the walls like he had imagined but other things...strange sharp things that he had no idea were there. Bakura's things. On the dresser there was an Egyptian dagger, sheathed in it's golden case. The closet door had been unhinged and hung off the bottom hinge. He remembered that he had been shoved up against it and that's how it broke.

"Ryou?" Seto asked, and instantly he shut the door from his sitting position. He looked around and realized Seto was still downstairs. Leaning against the now closed door of his room, he waited for him to come get him. His eyes were wide, he felt them, and he was suddenly freezing. His skin prickled in the upmost fear and his head fell between his arms and knees. "Ryou?" Seto came to the stairs and saw the boy on top of them. "Ryou. Are you alright?" When he got no response. He easily climbed the breaking stairs. Kneeling down his hand went towards the broken boys shoulder. Ryou didn't even flinch when his hand came in contact. "Is that your room?"

Ryou nodded from his position. Tears falling slowly. "Do you want me to get you your clothes?"

"No! Don't go in." he looked up in fear. "I don't want you...to go in."

Seto sat down in front of him. "It's not like I'm going to care or probably understand what happened there."

"It doesn't matter." he said sniffing. "You shouldn't see it."

"Is it really that bad?"

He nodded. "To me it is." Then he shuddered remembering the torture he had receive from within there.

"I saw the blood in the kitchen." Seto suggested. "So I'm sure it's nothing different."

Ryou shook his head. "It was ketchup. I must have spilled some and not cared to clean it up." Though, he did remember what had happened. Viewing his room revealed everything to him. It unlocked his mind from the horrors from the past. He stood up. "I'll be right back." Then walked into his room and shut the door. Seto stood up as well but respected his wish on staying outside. When he came out he looked more broken then before but he at least had some clothing in his arms. A couple of jeans, a few shirts. Waiting for Ryou to make the first move of heading to the stairs, Seto stood there, arms across his chest. Then something happened. Ryou made the first move, just not towards the stairs. He ran right into Seto's arms.

The CEO stood shocked as he felt the younger boy wrap his arms around his waist and let out a sob. It took him a minute to actually place his arms on Ryou's shoulders but managed to do so. One landed on his soft hair while the other grabbed his left shoulder. His main thought was to get him off, but he figured no one was there, what harm would it do? "It's alright. Your safe now."

"No I'm not." he choked. "I know he's coming after me. He will always be after me. He's trying to kill me!" The fingers balled into fist on Seto's coat. Another racked sob landed in his chest. "I don't understand any of this." he said. "Where is everyone? Where did my father go? Why does everyone hate me!" the tears were warm compared to his icy skin, and they felt good to Ryou. He hadn't cried out of the many years he endured this. He didn't care what Seto thought afterwards, or what was to happen. He just needed to let it out.

"Not everyone hates you." Seto said, trying to think of someone who didn't. "Mokuba and I don't hate you, and neither do those friends of yours."

"What friends? They never called...they never visited." he said, feeling tired. "They say they care now because I'm out."

Seto managed to get his hands past the boy's hair towards his back. It was shivering. "Let's get out of here." he said, pulling the broken man away from him. His shirt clung to his stomach from the tears and it somewhat annoyed him. "We'll never have to come back." Ryou nodded then wiped away his tears on the sweater he wore. Before he could turn towards the stairs, Seto pushed him behind him and he hit the wall. Ryou was dazed and looked up to see Seto's back.

"What are you doing here?" he heard Kaiba ask. Peeking from behind, he couldn't see who Seto was speaking to. Ryou placed his hands on Seto's back to make sure he didn't crush him on the wall. His muscles were beyond tense and his heart beats were just a bit off.

An evil chuckled filled the air. "I'm here for Ryou."

"You won't get him Marik, I won't let you."

Ryou's eyes widen as he looked up the three steps to see Bakura laughing in the shadows. "Seto!" he screamed as Bakura approached. He looked sadistic again.

* * *

**_Okay, since my lack of reviews last chapter, this will be the final chapter until I get enough reviews to satisfy me. I mean, 3 reviews when I have an average of 8... pitiful. So, obviously no one likes the story, and so I don't have the will to write this story anymore. Reviewnext chapter._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_I Own You_**

**_By: Kerigan_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh_**

* * *

Authors Note:

1. Ah, sorry for the confusion everyone. Okay Marik-hikari, Malik-yami. That's how I've always done it. Now in the season with my favorite blonde, Marik; everyone would call him Marik no matter if he was evil or not. So they still call Malik...Marik. Understand? If not, sorry.

2. I got the most wonderful review, and he/she was right. I've been meaning to update since last month but finals gave me no time. From now on I won't have a review limit...UNLESS I get zero reviews, then I know the story is not really worth it. :) I do care about this story, a lot, and if I wanted to finish it I would. I just wouldn't post it. :-P

3. As I reread the last chapter...Ryou was way OOC to me so I' m going to tone down the drama level on him. Sure, it's all understandable what he does, but it just didn't see right. .

4. Not proof read, errors shall be seen.

* * *

**_Chapter 18_**

* * *

Bakura was as sly as a fox, his teeth were even flashing as he came closer. Ryou flinched as his mind began to hurt. The tight grasp his phantom had over his mind was beginning to burn as he became more powerful. "Kaiba, give him to us, and we'll let you go." Malik laughed evilly from his position beneath them. Seto looked towards the two dark figures slowly approaching him. Ryou stood stiffly as the man in front of him took a step towards the stairs.

"We're leaving." he says bluntly before taking the terrified boy's wrist. Bakura looked ready to bounce at any minute. His hair was more droopy than usual, with that horrifying grin on his face. That sadistic one. Malik stepped backwards to let them pass since Bakura didn't give him any command to do otherwise.

Bakura was suddenly at the door, his lighting quick speed made Ryou jump back. He still wasn't used to the magical powers his shadow possessed and he had been living in his mind for years. It was just too frightening to think of it. Also, when your trying to prove to the world your not insane, you try to prove to yourself that your not insane either. You couldn't very well do that if you have some cynical spirit talking to you everyday. "Your not leaving." the dark fiery eyes aimed right towards his victim. Kaiba didn't flinch at this, but he did stop. Ryou hopped that they wouldn't fight. He was pretty positive that his protector can't be all talk since he's a billionaire.

The wrist was let go. "We are leaving." an icy blue glared rained down upon the other. Ryou blinked as the sudden though of 'fire vs ice' popped into his head. It was pretty cool.

Malik crept closer to the person they were after as the two dominate people fought. "You shall not leave, and I will make sure of that." His voice was so sincere it seemed to cut the air like a razor. The area around them seemed to grow a tint of purple. Now Ryou had only seen this a few times before, but the 'room' was never used on him. If things continued, the walls shall grow darker, they will begin to swirl like smoke, and they will be sent to a place where only monsters live. Ones that never stop shrieking and never back down.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted, trying to stop the 'shadow realm' from opening. "Bakura, take me! Just don't hurt him."

"Ah, my little heroine, how cute." the mirror image of him laughed. "Now come here, before I end up killing your new friend." he saw his other freeze. "I've done it before, Ryou. NOW COME HERE!" Kaiba must have been caught off guard because Ryou walked right passed him. His face that was once creme colored was absolutely white. "What a good girl." Bakura sneered, grabbed the collar of the boy and shoved him outside.

Kaiba grabbed at Bakura, but the shadow like figure vanished. When he realized there was nothing there, Kaiba then proceeded to grab Ryou. The boy reached out to him as the other formed beside him. "Kaiba, I'm sorry!" he choked, then in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

Malik came out chuckling in his deep tone. "Not fast enough." he said. Then he too decided to play along and disappeared as well. Kaiba let out a curse as the CEO took little time in reacting. Instantly he was running across the dismal lawn into his limo. "To the Mouto Residence." he demanded. The drive nodded and took off down the road.

Looking out the window, he glared at his reflection. He didn't save Ryou, and now something horrible may happen to him. If only he had been faster, or at least more defensive. He was a master at staff fighting. He proved that to the runt's gang during the time his blimp was stolen into a cybernetic world a person called 'Noah' created. It was a while ago but at least he showed them who was boss. He should have done the same to that arrogant bastard who dare take his...companion...away.

Mouto Residence

"I love you so much!" Yugi grinned as he tackled Yami in the living room. They had been watching _War of the Worlds _with Tom Cruise in it, but then Yami made this 'This is too much' face. Yugi adored all the faces his older partner made. They were adorable! A kiss was made, then a giggle. "You're my everything!"

Yami's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "This is the last time your eating chocolate around me. I will never be able to finish this movie now."

"Aw, but I love chocolate!" his cheeks were flustered and he look so happy after eating the candy. He pulled Yami's neck down to kiss him again. "I love you more, but it's a pretty close comparison."

"Okay, so when I die, I'll make sure someone gives you chocolate so your not alone anymore." he chuckled as the person now underneath him gave him a sad expression. "I'm not dying anytime soon. I still got at least 40 years."

Yugi grinned. "That's not nearly long enough"

Suddenly, there was a ring at the doorbell, meaning it was someone they knew. Customers weren't allowed by the real door. Yami jumped up and answer it. He was the fastest of the two anyway. When he opened the door, he felt like shutting it again. "Hello Seto."

Seto let himself in. "Bakura took Ryou."

"WHAT!" Yugi squeaked before jumping up from his position on the floor. "How!"

Yami gave Seto a dirty look. "I thought you said he was safer with you." his tone dripped in venom.

"He was safer with me." Seto snapped back. "It was his idea to go somewhere, and that's when Marik and Bakura came."

"Both of them? Why would that be?" Yugi asked, sitting down on the kitchen counter.

Yami crossed his arms. "Bakura was always friends with Marik. He probably would have used him as a distraction of need be. Now we have to go track the down."

Seto nodded. "Your like them, you find them."

"I am not like them!" Yami glared once again before turning away. "We'll search our own way, you search yours. First one to find him calls the other."

"Fine." then Seto left. Yugi handed his partner a coat and some ear mittens. It was still cold outside so they might as well bundle up.

"Yami?" Yugi asked as they buttons up their jackets. His other looked at him. "How do we call Seto, we don't have cell phones are anything."

Yami smiled before hugging his lover. "Don't worry so much. Let's just go find Ryou." The other smiled. "Okay" he said.


	19. Chapter 19

**I Own You**

**By: Kerigan**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**_Notes?_**

_**1. Okay, I'm a beginning writer ((5 years and running on and yes, I make too many mistakes. I also am now realizing that my stories run off plot. So if my story is either a) running of plot, b) everyone is OOC, or c) I made some error I do not realize, please say so. I look back on my other stuff and am like "wow, okay, I like the story, but something is wrong." then the thing wrong was the plot. XD But I pulled it off. "Yay" **_

_**2. My b-day is Jan. 22 and I have to tell someone so I tell you guys:) **_

_**3. I'll try to get update locators. So if your ever curious one when an update shall occur look at the bottom of my summaries and they'll be there...hopefully.**_

_**4. Not proof read.**_

* * *

Seto looked through the tinted windows of his black window with the sharpest blue eyes imaginable. His driver was totally obedient and that was extremely helping in this case of searching. If it was some rookie driver, he would probably throw him out the window. Only one has had the nerve of asking "Why" and Mokuba dealt with him. His little brother was actually quiet the mean little thing if you get him fired enough. Speaking of Mokuba...he looked down at his watch.

"Stop." Seto said, and the driver pulled into a _Starbucks_ parking lot. "Go pick Mokuba up, and head back to the house. If he asks where I am say I've been tell him I'm at work." Then he stepped out and closed the door. As the car drove down the street he noticed how incredibly flashy it was to have a limo. In fact, if people were more inventive to their surroundings, they would be shocked to see it. Anyway, enough about limos, he had to find Ryou before the Mouto's did or he'd never let it down. It's was already around 4 and it was beginning to grow cold. He stuck his hands in his pockets before continuing onward. Everyone he passed either didn't recognize him, or seriously knew who he was. A few girls were bold enough to even flirt with him. He ignored them and they walked off giddy. No one besides his brother is in his 'love' zone, and that's just brotherly love. He's never needed anything more. Once he saw a psychiatrist for a psychiatric report and they told him "Kaiba, no one can live alone. Human nature calls for companionship."

Human nature his ass. If human nature had been full of longing companionship his stepfather wouldn't have done what he did to him. Nor use Mokuba has blackmail. So far as he was concern, his heart was content the way it is. Just his brother, and himself.

Of course, there was Ryou. He didn't necessarily love him, nor 'long companionship' with him. He was more of an acquaintance. Yes, the over used word of 'just wanting to be friends'. He was adorable though, he gave him that. Insane, but adorable. Adorable was just added to his vocabulary by Mokuba's conversation of "Seto, I want a dog. You know why I want a dog? Because they're adorable. Do you know what adorable means? It means something cute! You should use that word more often because you've yet to say anything positive."

That's when he realized two things, one his brother doesn't tolerate sugar so well anymore, and two his brother was pretty intuitive in his bigger brother's life. So the next day he brought Mokuba a game boy and some energy depressants that were guaranteed safe. They're 'vitamins'.

Seto looked up as someone stopped in front of him. In fact, a lot of people had stopped in front of him. After a minute he realized he had walked right to an intersection and they were awaiting the light to turn red. He straightened his back as he realized he was hunched over. The people moved, he continued walking, and everything was fine. By the time an hour had past, he had made his way down to the darker part of Domino City. This is where the lowly leveled people lived and this is where they had the highest crime rate. Usually the residents only hurt newcomers and unfortunately for Seto, he was a newcomer. He was used to this though. Someone always tries to assassinate the money maker's of the world ((besides Bill Gates)) and he was pretty sure he knew enough self defense to defend himself. Then, incase he needed more reassurance it was in the middle of the day.

A shady looking fellow stood by a lamppost. His rather baggy trench coat was torn and stained, with his hat fringing at the cap. "Ah, a rich fellow." he growled as Seto drew nearer.

"I'm looking for some people, you tell me where they are I could make you a rich fellow." his bargain was super blunt, but he didn't really care. Time was short.

The guy took off his glasses to reveal dark hazel eyes. "Tell me what you want and I'll tell you how much it's worth."

"I'm looking for three people. One being held up. There was a blond spiky hair guy, and a replica of the other being hostage. Seen them?"

"Replica?"

Seto sighed. "Yes, like a twin."

"Oh yeah, I've seen em. That'll be at least 40 right there."

The other drew out his wallet then pulled out at least a hundred dollars. "100 for everything you got." The other man snatched the money up as if it was his only way of survival then shoved it in his pocket.

"A'right. They went towards the old Victorian building down that way." he nodded his head towards the bottom of the road. There stood in the distance a rather shady building that had burned down a few years ago. "The blond seemed pretty casual..." the guy continued. "...about the whole kidnaping thing. The twin went pretty quietly though. No bondage nothin'. Sure it was a steal?"

Seto didn't answer the guy's question. "Did they possess any weapons?"

"Nah man, they were clean. Anyway, gotta go." then the guy ducked into the bushes like a crazed drug addict and vanished. Seto then continued forth in his blunt attitude. If they were going to hurt him, it would be their stye to attack him without his knowledge. Bakura was the type to watch his victims suffer, and Malik was more of a cynical follower than anything. He was pretty sure he'd stay out of it unless Bakura wanted him involved. Asking for help was something Bakura didn't do frequently, but it has happened. Like the assistance with the kidnaping.

So onward he went, to go rescue Ryou. When he got to the old fence, he wondered if he should have gotten backup. He may be able to take one of them out, but both have those psycho powers. Oh well, too late now. Then he trudged towards the door, placed his hand on the doorknob, and walked in.


	20. Chapter 20

****

**_Author Notes: Yay update. Sorry for not updating in so very very long. >. I've just been so busy and yeah. Also my computer was broken and I couldn't afford the part until just a week ago. Please forgive meh!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_I Own You _**

**_Chapter 20_**

* * *

The first thing that came to Seto's mind was the fact everything was dark. The dimly lit old house had only windows to illuminate it's interior. The second thing that followed was why Ryou was sitting in the middle of the floor with his back to the door. Obviously it was a trap, so he cautiously backed out a bit. That way, neither of the phantoms could get him from behind.

Finally, after lingering behind the door, he realized how pathetic this must look, and took a step forward. Then he took another, and he kept walking until he was about a two to three feet away from Ryou. "Come on, let's get out of here before they come back." he said bluntly. He didn't bother to whisper.

"You shouldn't have come here." Ryou mumbled softly. "Your going to get hurt."

Seto smirked and placed his hands on his hips. "Hurry before I do."

Ryou stood up carefully. His skinny frame looking like it was barely holding him up, but that wasn't anything new. A door slammed in the background, and Seto knew his time was running short. "Come on!" he said in a harsh tone before grabbing the boy's arm. Ryou suddenly grabbed Seto's hand and snapped around.

Now Seto would have run, if it wasn't his enemy latched onto his hand. The evil spirit grinned as his fingernails dug into the other's hand. "Fool." He chuckled, then his sharp eyes turned to the corner where Malik and the real Ryou was. Ryou had his mouth covered by the darker man's hand and he looked quite terrified. Deer caught in the headlights wasn't the right metaphor, but more of a bunny stuck in a cage with owners that neglected him. "So, what should we do with him?" Bakura asked him partner in crime.

Malik shrugged tiredly. "I don't know, nor care. This is all on you Bakura."

"Fine. I will keep all the fun to myself. Besides, your favor is almost up. When there is only one left you can leave." The white haired man walked over to him with Seto still in his grasp. Then he opened the door beside the two, probably the one slammed, and threw his prisoners inside. "Enjoy your limited time." He growled before slamming and locking the door.

The room Seto and Ryou landed in seemed to be an old study. It was empty, dusty, and smelled like a window hadn't been open in years. Metal bars decorated the windows in an elaborate show of turns and sharp corners. "Why did you come?" Ryou coughed as he stood up from the dust-covered floor.

"Yami and Yugi are out looking for you as well. Hopefully Yami has those powers on because we need someone to find us." Seto then proceeded towards the nearest window to see where they were. He could see the stop sign from there, as well as the main street. So technically they were still in front of the house. After that, he gazed around to look for a weapon. What he wanted was probably an iron bar, or something shaped into a bar. He's had experience fighting with those before. ((Noah's world)) "How long do you think we have?"

"I'm surprised he hasn't killed us already. He's crazy." Ryou whispered. "I wonder what he's wai-" Thunder crackled through the air and he flinched. Rain spattered the windows at a high velocity making everything feel dangerous. "I wonder if he'll kill us in the rain."

Seto eyed Ryou for a minute before turning back to his search. "He's not going to kill anyone of us."

"How do you know? I've lived with him my entire life. He's my burden." Ryou sighed, sat down on an old leather chair. He didn't know what to do at the moment, but to wait.

"I know, because I'm not going to let any of us die." He said rather bluntly.

Ryou nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Yami, where are we going? Why would Ryou be in a neighborhood like this!" Yugi mumbled as he stepped closer to his umbrella holding leader.

Yami hugged the littler one closer as he looked straight ahead to the Old Victorian house. "Because this is where Seto is."

"How do you know that!" Obviously Yugi needed a nap, but that was for later. He looked up at the house's state and cringed. "It looks like it going to fall over one of these days."

Yami and Yugi walked towards the left side of the house towards the windows. Yami's senses pinpointed where Seto was, so all he had to do was find the others. Which he could not do unless he had seen them in the recent 24 hours. "It's too high." He groaned as the was about where his hair ended.

Yugi giggled. "I'll climb onto your shoulders to look into it." His other nodded. First he closed the umbrella so it wouldn't be broken, then he set it beside him before picking up his rather light lover. "Tell me who you see." He grunted as he shifted Yugi to a more comfortable position.

"I can't see anyone yet. The windows are too dusty." He said before wiping at them with the sleeve of his shirt. "Wait, I see Ryou! He's right there!"

Ryou looked towards the multicolored hair boy and kinda jumped back. "Seto." He said, trying to calm his heart.

"What?" the other replied, but did not look at Ryou.

"Look!"

"No."

"It's Yugi."

Seto finally managed to peek over his shoulder and saw Yugi waving at the window. It was actually quiet scary. Quickly, he walked over to the window and lifted up the glass. Yugi grabbed onto the inside for additional support. "We are locked in here, and there is no way out. Do you think you guys could unlock the door?"

Yugi looked down at Yami. "Can we go unlock their door?"

"NO ARE YOU CRAZY? I'm not getting involved with Bakura." Yami yelled from down bellow

Yugi looked at Seto now. "One second." Then back down to Yami. "Please? It shouldn't be that hard."

"…no"

"Well, don't think about it as saving Seto, we're saving Ryou! We owe it to him to be brave."

"Fine!" Yami said, then Yugi gave a small 'eep' as he went downward. Seto watched the two go towards the front door quietly before he shut the window. Then he turned to Ryou. "We're almost out." He said, then turned to the door.

* * *

**_I felt this chapter was different then the others. Probably because I don't have the swing of it right now. Anyway, if you see anything completely messed up do tell. Thanks a bunch! Bye. _**


	21. Chapter 21

**I Own You**

**Chapter 21**

**By Kerigan**

**Disclaimer: I dun own YGO**

**NOTE: I haven't read IOY in forever**

* * *

Bakura paced back and forth like an angry lion. His eyes glaring at the floor as he tried to think of how to follow up on Seto's surprise appearance. Apart of him realized he hadn't thought he would come, but he did. This had been a pretty pull out of the sky idea. After a sharp turn he caught Malik's purple eyes burning into him. "What.." Bakura growled.

"We should just kill them now." he shrugged. "Revenge is close, we shouldn't waste time on this."

Bakura nodded. "I know."

"Then why not now? Why not finish this, and you can finally be free?" for once Malik had everything thought through. His voice was now lulled together as if he was trying to coax Bakura into this.

"Because if I kill him, I will no longer be apart of this world either."

Malik smirked. "You do not know this for sure. Maybe you're separated for good. You are a powerful alternate soul, maybe this is something we're contemplating to buy time."

Shrugging, he walked towards the door to where his captives lay, but did not open it. He could sense his annoying slave on the other side, anxious and terrified. However, he wasn't jumpy as he was before Seto arrived. Damn that blue eyed CEO. "How can we know for sure?"

"Stab the boy, if you feel it, then you are connected."

"Why are you suddenly into this? I thought you wanted nothing to do with them being killed?" he turned back to the other. "Scared?"

Malik chuckled lightly. "I'm impatient and I don't want to be here anymore. You are being the coward by not fulfilling your revenge."

"Fine." Bakura replied, unsheathing his dagger and kicking open the door. The smell of dust filled his nose and he saw Seto and Ryou looking out the window. "Come here you stupid boy." he growled fiercely, his eyes darkening with sinister thoughts.

Seto jumped in front of Ryou with a letter opener in hand. He had found it on the floor underneath a pile of dirty books. The windows grew darker as the rain began to pour. Lightning couldn't be seen since it was still light outside, but thunder boomed as if it could sense the suspense. Ryou poked his head over the other man's shoulder. "Don't!" he yelled, probably to Seto.

"You won't touch him." Seto's eyes narrowed in a challenging gaze. His fist was white upon the golden piece of metal. What the hell was taking Yami so long in getting in here?

Ryou pulled himself away from the protector and Bakura walked over. Seto thrust the metal towards the evil man in front of him, but Bakura caught his wrist, twisted, and threw him into a wall. The sudden strength had caught both the victims by surprise. Malik watched with that silly grin still plastered on his face. His lilac eyes wide with anticipation. "No, leave me alone!" Ryou screamed, grabbed a book from one of the broken shelves, and chucked it in the general direction of the attacker.

The book halted in midair before falling to the ground. It smacked the wooden floors with a heavy thud. Another book was thrown, and the same outcome occurred. "Don't be so naive, Ryou. This will only hurt for a moment." Then with a grasp in the shoulder, Ryou cried out before he was dragged to the ground by a hard force.

"No! Don't kill me! Just leave me alone!" he screamed, kicking air.

Bakura put the boy in a straddle. "Shut up and hold still you annoying brat." The dagger was raised, and it gleamed in the rain streaked window pane.

Seto lunged for the dagger but Malik caught him and they both collided with the floor. A punch was raised towards Malik's face, and when it struck, the other countered with a fist to the stomach. Seto groaned in anguish before continuing his assault. He had to get to Ryou, he just had to. "Get off of me!" He yelled, the heavy man restricting him from most movements. More blows were delivered as they rolled for dominance. It was like fighting the ocean. One second you were on top, the other you were once again at the bottom, being suffocated by force. Even if Seto managed to deliver a perfect blow, it wouldn't matter since this man was clearly stronger than him.

Malik chuckled as the pain began to ebb away from his abdomen when Seto punched him. "You are no match for me."

"He may not be, but I am!" Yami's voice rang clear over everyone's screams and struggle. A golden light illuminated the room and Malik was flung over Seto and out a window. The bars, and the glass were both shattered by the force of the blast. Seto laid stunned for only a second before jumping to his feet to find Bakura. However, they were gone. "What?" came a gasped question from the winded CEO. Yami looked over and realized they were both gone, vanished into this air. Yugi came in a tad bit late, breathless. "In...the...front." He gasped. "The front yard."

--

Ryou felt the cold drops hit his face as Bakura's fist was pushing him down by the collar. The blade was still raised, but the whole scenery had changed so drastically that he hadn't had time to realize what had happened. The water startled him to his senses, and the muddy feeling on the back of his neck made his realize he was now outside. "Damn your friends." Bakura cursed, not moving his position. "Damn you! Damn everyone!" His eyes were wide with a sudden anger like hate. "You, the person who thought they could defile me, lock me up in your weak body forever, are going to pay for everything. Without you I will be the only Bakura with no weakness."

"I am the victim here!" Ryou shouted, hands pushing the other's chest, trying to get him off. "My entire life you have tortured me for your own amusement! I just tried to escape! I tried to push you back to save myself! Just leave me in peace! Please!" Tears welled up in his eyes. His darker side was so psychotic and selfish he had no idea what fairness was.

"No." Bakura yelled. "You are my weakness! With you here I can be destoryed! BUT I WON'T LET YOU! You will die first, I will live forever and I won't be tied down to some useless person like you!"

"Leave me alone!" Ryou yelled back. "Just go away!"

"DO YOU STILL NOT UNDERSTAND! I WILL NEVER GO AWAY! YOU CAN'T DEMAND ANYTHING FROM ME!" Both of their voices so loud that it was shocking no one noticed. It over powered the thunder, and the rain. Then the knife flashed at a different angle and descended downward.

"No! STOP IT BAKURA!" A terrified, anguished filled scream fill the air, and everything froze. Even the rain haulted in the air for a split second, and a dark tranquility flooded the air.

* * *

**Last chapter is next time, and it will be posted. I WILL BE! I cannot leave this story hanging. I really can't. :( So stick with me until then.**

**O, bet u can't guess what happened. :P**


	22. Chapter 22

**_I Own You_**

**_By: Kerigan_**

**_Chapter 22_

* * *

**

Ryou's eyes widen with sudden shock, his mouth suddenly dry, and everything sort of froze. The knife landed with a heavy thunk, with a sick wet sound. Everything was dark as Ryou closed his eyes, the rain beating upon him and his other. Only the space between the two was the line between dark and light. As his heart began to slowly descend from it's rapid thrumming, he took in a deep breath. Beside him, cutting a few locks of hair, and a cold blade pressed against his left temple, he realized just how close death had came. Why Bakura deliberately missed was beyond all of his senses, and left him numb.

"Ryou!" someone familiar screamed.

"R…you.." the voice came broken, angry, and rugged. Something warm and sticky dotted Ryou's face, which made him finally open his eyes. Wide eye met his as a bloody river trailed from his darker self's mouth. Bakura's face was sheet white, with total surprise. Seto was above Bakura, letter opener in hand, plunged into Bakura's back. Ryou was frozen still, just like time. No one was moving besides the silver drops cascading down. He really had no idea how he felt at that moment either. Relief, suspense, fear, numbness….almost anything spiraled within him.

"Ryou…I…I…hate you…" Bakura coughed as the letter opener seemed t loose grip of flesh and he fell on top of the quivering boy. Seto instantly pried him off, and rolled him over to the side. His form felt extremely lighter, and Ryou knew that Bakura would fade any minute now. As if this sudden threat never existed….and so would he. The attached slave to a cruel master, both going down with the ship.

Seto's soft touch came delicately, as if Ryou was made of precious glass, and as his hand cupped the back of his neck, time came normal again. Ryou grabbed Seto in a fierce hug around the collar. "I-I thought he was going to kill me." He whispered, even though he wanted to scream it over the torrents of water. Seto didn't say a word. He had never killed someone before, and the sudden realization made him cringe. However, what he did was the best of things to do. Besides, Bakura wasn't really a person right? The soaked clothes made both of them shiver, but none of them wanted to move.

Yami and Yugi held Marik's unconscious body over their shoulders. Yami with one arm, Yugi with the other. They both secretly prayed he wouldn't wake up to unleash Malik again. As they watched silently from the front porch, they looked at each other. "Should….we…help?" Yugi asked slowly, unsure of his words. Yami shook his head, no.

"I don't think we can."

Seto looked over Ryou's shoulder to see Bakura's limp body. His hand was twitching, as if to grasp the ground beneath him. Ryou looked over as well. After a second, he pulled himself away from Seto to slowly proceed to the fallen enemy. They looked so identical, it was like watching himself slowly bleed to death. It pained him as it relieved him. A hesitated look towards the knife, not the letter opener, before he grabbed Bakura's shoulder tenderly and flipped him over as gently as possible. "Leave me behind." He whispered, half mentally, knowing Bakura would get the message even through the loud rain.

Bakura's eyes were closed, his body limp. However, he shook his head slowly. "No…" he growled.

"Please! Please please please!" Ryou cried, wanting to bow down to his once master. "Let me live here on earth, and you can live in the shadow realm! If you take me with you we will only be in pain forever! Bakura, you must see this! Please!" Tears streamed down the boys face. Even when the darker was dying, he still caused him pain.

"I won't." he coughed, pained to numbness.

"WHY! Bakura, live immortally with your own power by yourself in the realm you love! Let our connection be severed!" His hair flopped into his face as he looked towards the ground. The grass now turning muddy, and letting his fingers slip in.

Everything grew quite as a sudden bolt of lightning lit up the sky. Seconds later, the thunder boomed in the background with such a sudden force it made Ryou wince. "Oh, please." He whispered, unable to control his sobs. "Just let me go."

A hand grabbed his wrist with an extreme grip. He snapped his head up to see Bakura turning to his side, his eyes staring intently into the duplicate's. Nothing was said between them as both of their millennium rings glowed into appearance. Ryou had forgotten about their necklaces, how it was his burden to carry, how it started all of this. Suddenly, Ryou's exploded. The searing heat burned his chest, but Bakura wouldn't let him go. He just kept staring, or rather glaring at Ryou. His eyes so fixated it was almost unbearable. "I hate you." He said again, this time as if he wasn't pained at all. "I HATE you." And with that, he collapsed, blood pooling around him and staining Ryou's pants. He stared as his darkness vanished from the realm of reality.

After he was completely gone, Ryou looked towards Seto. He was staring as well, but his eyes were different. The icy blueness actually appeared comfortably soft to Ryou. With a smile, he reached for him, but collapsed in exhaustion. Instantly his CEO had scooped him up from the ground, which was a good thing because if he had stayed face down he probably would have drowned. "It's done. We're okay. Everyone is okay." Seto said soothingly in Ryou's ear. "Just relax."

Yami and Yugi watched the two as if they were a television set. "Yami, come on, we better get Marik to our house."

"WHAT! I don't want him anywhere near our house!" the other yelled, totally disgusted by the idea.

"But he's Marik now!"

"I don't care!"

"HEY!" Seto yelled, and both instantly looked up. "We are leaving." Then with that, he picked up Ryou almost easily and walked to street. Instantly, a limo drove up out of the blue that Seto had probably just called. They got inside, and took off.

Yami twitched. "What about us! You assh-"

"YAMI!" Yugi yelled defensively. "Come on, let's go home."

Mokuba watched impatiently by the window hoping to see Seto drive up at any minute. His foot tapped anxiously, knowing something bad had gone on while he was at school. Even if the driver had said his brother was at work, that didn't really help him. His brother or Ryou could have been hurt, or worst! If anything happened to any of them he would be devastated.

Finally, he saw the black limo pull into the slick driveway. However, they parked directly into the garage because of the rain. Instantly Mokuba bolted towards the garage. He almost crashed into a few maids, but it didn't matter. When he came to the door he ripped it open. "Brother! Are you okay!" he yelled. Seto got out of the car, then turned to his brother.

"Yes…I'm fine.." Seto lied, knowing his brother would be worried if he told him otherwise.

"What do you mean you are fine! You are soaking wet! Where is Ryou!"

"I'm right here!" A cheerful voice replied as he peeped his out from behind the car. "We just went running in the rain."

Mokuba sort of stared for a minute, then eyed his brother. "Is that true?"

Seto shrugged before grabbing his suitcase from the car and walked inside. Ryou hugged Mokuba, but the other boy pulled away. "Ew! I'm wet now!"

Ryou laughed. "I'm going to go get dressed, do you think your brother would lend me some clothes?"

The smaller boy nodded. "Of course."

So off they went. When Ryou walked into Seto's closet he was immediately swallowed by the blue and black shades of clothing. Mokuba had waited outside and Ryou had stripped down to his boxers and was wrapped up in a pre-warmed towel. Despite the warmth he still felt cold.

"What are you doing in here?" Seto asked quietly, as he walked into his closet. He smirked as he closed the door.

Ryou shrugged. "Looking for clothes." He said rather innocently. Then he pulled out a random trench coat from the hangers. He eyed it and smiled. "Oh look, I found something, off I go." He made a bolt for the door. However, Seto caught him with his arm instantly. Then he pulled him in so that Ryou faced the opposite wall in which he ran from.

"Did you really think I would let you go after all this?" he whispered warmly in the other's ear. A hand crept up his bare chest suggestively. "Besides, you owe me for using my clothes."

Leaning back, the white haired teen smiled warmly, even though the other couldn't see. As he fell back, Seto took a few steps so that he lightly backed into the door. It held against their combined weight. "Don't you owe me for being here?" Ryou asked.

Seto bent his mouth over to the soft curve of his lover's neck. His breath tickling Ryou so that he laughed softly. Then, since the other didn't pull away, he let his lips touch. The soft caresses, and kisses made Ryou feel like melting away into Seto. "I love you." He whispered.

"What?" Ryou asked.

There was no verbal reply as Seto slowly spun his around to explore his front side. Hands cupped Ryou's cheeks as a kiss was placed upon the his lips. It was so odd how the other was so enticing, and how he was such a great kisser. Ryou wrapped his arms around Seto as their kisses dipped from casual to passionate. "I love you too." Ryou mutter between lip locks. "I think I'm going to love you forever."

* * *

So, how was it? This was the last chapter.

:D I'm going to miss all of you guys who stuck with me in this story. Don't worry, another will be coming sooner or later.

I just wanna thank everyone. Like I usually do. If anyone has any ideas for another story, or anything else, do be open about it. I'm always open to ideas.

Bye bye!


End file.
